Ressurection
by Mettlei
Summary: Devitt might not be happy...but he is getting there, who else will help if not the tease. AU. YAOI. TykiDevitt.


Warnings: yaoi... angst... AU...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything associated with them... I do own this fanfiction...

Pairings: Tyki _ Devitto...

Resurrection...

Tyki was thirteen years old when he was taken in by his foster dad who everyone in the family called the Earl... and since then he had been raised properly and he had never missed a single thing... Tyki turned into a fine and well respected man within the next nine years... and now he was twenty two and had a respectable job.

He was a lawyer and was earning good money but still he was living in the enormously huge house of his foster dad along with all the kids and not kids anymore that Earl had taken under his protection lately.

The Earl through these nine years hadn't changed one bit the man still took in kids with no parents and made humans out of them...

...

Tyki had had a terrible day and now he was heading home to have supper with the family as usual and then probably a bath and then he would hit the pillow and stay in the bed all weekend. He hadn't been sleeping as much as he wanted for nearly a decade... that's how he felt anyway.

He parked the car in the garage reserved for him and walked for the huge building hoping that Earl or anyone else won't pester him with unnecessary questions about his work.

He loved the huge house though, he loved the countryside in which it was resting... he loved the lake nearby and even the woods nearby... he even loved the damn farm nearby that sometimes carried not very pleasant smells with the wind... he didn't care... he could imagine himself getting old here and he wouldn't mind just because this place really felt like home... the Earl really was his dad, blood didn't matter... the man had raised him.

He walked in the living room after he had taken off his shoes and his coat getting himself in his slippers with bunny ears... he looked comical in a suit and fluffy slippers, but he didn't care everyone knew what kind of man he was. Earl had bought them as a _joke_ for Christmas... well... he wore them _despite_... besides it always made his dad chuckle.

This day wasn't an exception... when he walked in the dining room and sat by the table that was occupied with the rest of the family he heard Earl chuckle.

"Tyki my dearest... you're late today..." the earl said as Tyki attacked the meat and potatoes putting them on his plate exaggerating his stomach capacity.

"Too many guilty innocents to stand for..." he grumbled out putting the salad on his plate and grabbing the glass of wine sipping it and enjoying the luxurious bouquet... yes... he was pretty spoiled after these nine years... he heard his father chuckle about his answer as he not looking at anyone pierced the fork through a well fried baby potato and put it in his mouth chewing and enjoying.

"Yes I'm sure that's the case these days... anyway... how about you pray your usually keen eyes off of your plate for a moment and look beside me..."

He was still chewing on the baby potato as he did as told and froze right then... with his mouth open too... a new face... a new kid the earl had taken in the care?

He couldn't take his golden eyes off of the... creature sitting side by side with his dad... the creature was seriously delicate comparing to him...raven coloured spiky hair with a hint of... lilac in them... the same hair were hovering around the pale face in neat bangs even though the hair style was stylish, some bangs sticking in the air at the back and sides... the guys eyes were pretty similar with his which surprised him because it's not every day you meet a person with golden coloured eyes...

make-up... just a black dust on the eyelids but Tyki noted that it allures him in a strange way... the youth had long black eyelashes and delicately sculpted face features with a perfect little nose and a perfect jaw line... the black eyebrows were perfectly arched and the skin tone was perfectly pale comparing with his smooth tan... the guy was... perfect. Tyki restarted to chew the potato in his mouth realising that he is... drooling... not because of food.

Now he had to be very careful and banish the thoughts that crept up to him looking at that delicate, exotic being... the thoughts were not good... well... Tyki wasn't shy with himself he knew he likes both girls and guys and if he was honest with himself than yes, he liked guys more... but this was different... this creature was off limits for multiple reasons... the kid looked no more than sixteen.

Tyki's eyes travelled to the Earl noticing that his foster dad was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"His name is Devitto, he's going to live with us for a while... and if he finds it pleasing he is going to stay with us and let me adopt him." the earl said and then turned to the little creature smiling a broad smile. Tyki suspected the earl is trying to encourage the scared... _hotstuff_! And Tyki meant it, the guy was... hot! He had to get rid of those thoughts.

"That's Tyki... he was adopted too but it really feels like he's my true son... so you should get along well, that is if you can stand the constant smoking he does..." the earl finished and Tyki tried to keep his face straight when the delicate creature's eyes looked at him again... the look somewhat scared but if Tyki's wasn't mistaken he saw a spark of interest in those golden orbs.

"Tyki..." the earl called him and he snapped his eyes away from the youth looking at his father pulling up his eyebrows he had to concentrate his look because he was so tempted to look at the little creature again.

"Since you have this weekend off and since I have to go for Spain on business... could you show him around tomorrow and keep an eye on him... wouldn't want him to drown in the lake or something." the earl finished smiling broadly Tyki returned the smile... half-heartedly... now he had to baby sit the gorgeous creature... that would make him into one perverse nanny.

"Mhh..." he groaned and then his eyes travelled to Devitto again... he wondered how old the kid is... "Yeah... sure..." he finally said praying his eyes off of the make-up enhanced eyes.

"Great!" the earl nearly shouted rubbing his palms together then the earls eyes turned concerned. "But do rest well tonight Tyki you look very tired lately... you work way too much my boy... and be so kind step into my office after supper."

Tyki just nodded keeping his eyes on the plate... suddenly he didn't feel very hungry... he wanted to get away... he wanted to look at the creature... he wanted for the little creature to stand up so he could circle around and take a proper look... as far as he could see now Devitto was wearing a very dark blue shirt that was hugging the small body perfectly... and he wasn't about to peak under the table to find out what the youth looked like below the chest.

Swallowing the salad just because he needed to swallow _something_ while he was sitting there he realised he wanted two things now... a cigarette and a double shot of whiskey.

When the supper was over and he had looked at Devitto only three times during it all he felt rather proud with himself for his self control and ability to pretend that he's interested in food... he stood up right after the earl had left together with Devitto... Tyki's legs were a bit wobbly... he had seen the full body now and he wished he hadn't... the guy was so delicate that Tyki for his desires could be considered a paedophile... and he seriously hated that term... Devitto was at fault wearing skin tight jeans for god's sake.

Before going to the earl's office he did go for his room and had the cigarette and the whiskey he was dreaming about all through the supper... when that was done he had a nice conversation with himself... trying to reason with his sudden desires that its wrong and he should forget it...and banish the thoughts... _kill_ those thoughts, he even as much as promised himself that he would...

He failed as soon as he stepped in his father's office and found the teenager there sitting on the big couch looking totally out of place and still scared... when their eyes met the youth looked at his knees...

"Earl...?" Tyki asked going for the couch himself and sitting on the other side of it crossing his legs and letting his hands rest in his lap he noticed the guy look at him from the side.

"Yes Tyki... I just wanted to have a private conversation with you." the earl looked at Devitto then smiling. "Devitto could you be so kind and amuse yourself with... something while I have a word with my dear son here." the earl finished motioning for Tyki to get up and follow in the farthest room, Tyki did ignoring that he still had the bunny slippers.

When he was alone with the earl he sighed heavily. "I'm very tired Earl... let's make it short..."

"Yes we will Tyki... I really want you to keep an eye on that kid..."

"How old is he?" Tyki interrupted his foster dad and then chewed on the inside of his cheek hoping that the earl won't think anything of his sudden interest. He saw earl's eyebrows pull up but that was all the reaction.

"He's seventeen... I know he barely looks it... but yeah... so I was saying... I really want you to keep a good eye on him... he has had a really hard time... changing the foster families every two months running away all the time... so who knows he might try it again... he has been kicked out of the families as well... for rudeness and bad behaviour... so... don't be too harsh if he... says something... rude..."

Tyki's eyebrows pulled up... nice.

"They also suspected that he used or uses drugs but I don't really think it's true..." the earl carried on looking at his fingernails. "When I asked him why he had run off from the foster families his answer was simple... he said that the reasons were various... so yes, he's not very polite."

Tyki smirked... so now he will have to baby sit a bad-boy?

"And if you asked me then I think he's a bit... scarred... you know... mentally. He never had a normal family and he's already seventeen... he had a twin brother but that one disappeared at the age of seven when he run from the orphanage... so yes... that little kid is absolutely alone... I know your very tired Tyki and you have better things to do but..."

"Yea, don't worry..." Tyki interrupted the speech by putting his hand on earl's large shoulder... "I'll try to be... nice with the kid..." he added.

"Thanks..." the earl smiled and put a hand on Tyki's athletic shoulder squeezing a bit."Let's go back..."

Devitto was sitting right where they had left him... the only difference was that the guys head was hanging loosely on the delicate shoulder... soundly asleep... Tyki held back a chuckle.

"Oh dear..." the earl exclaimed in a worried tone and that was enough for the teenager to snap his head back up and open the beautiful eyes...

"Tyki be so kind and lead the boy straight for his bedroom... it is next door to yours, your old bedroom...Devitto, make sure you rest well and call the maid if you need anything!"

Devitto nodded and Tyki was wondering is the guy a mute...

"Right... c'mon let's go!" Tyki motioned with his hand for the guy to follow him as he turned and left the room, when he was at the door he stopped and turned almost smiling when Devitto stopped as well staying three feet away from him.

"Earl, how long you're going to be in Spain?"

"Just the weekend my boy..."

"Right... have fun..." with that said Tyki left closing the door behind them, they started to walk down the hallway... Tyki didn't like the way the perfect being was walking behind him, not next to him.

He even stopped and turned his eyebrows furrowed when Devitto stopped as soon as he did keeping the very same three steps away, the guy looked like he's about to run away...

"Come..." Tyki said and lifted his hand showing the direction, he smirked inwardly when the guy stepped forward standing right where he had showed... beside him... Tyki smelled the scent of... coconuts... he even wanted to lean forward and sniff the guy..._seriously_... _coconuts_? Instead he restarted walking.

"Did you saw your room already?" he asked mostly because he wanted to make sure that the guy isn't mute.

"No..."

Tyki raised his eyebrows slightly annoyed... 'no' simple as that and said with an attitude that clearly showed that the guy doesn't think much of Tyki... however the voice was a whole another story... it allured him further. It was a powerful voice...

"Well, you should feel rather comfortable there... each bedroom has en-suite bathroom and your room has the view on the lake... I was living in that room too for a while."

His annoyance grew when Devitto didn't bother with an answer.

"You're not very friendly are you?" he asked feeling a twitch in his eyebrow.

"I haven't slept for two days... so, no... Not very friendly."

Ah... that was fine... the guy wasn't a mute... the guy had a big mouth after all... but apart from that he could understand why one didn't want a small talk when he was ready to pass out so he didn't pester the youth further... he could only hope that Devitto will turn into something ugly over the night freeing Tyki of his desire... and the damn desire was nagging him... but... there was one thing he couldn't stand even if he thought Devitto is hot and all such things... he couldn't stand disrespect.

He led Devitto in the large bedroom noticing the golden eyes go a little wider looking around at the room... and the room really was nice with a couch a large window with crimson curtains and the same covering bed linen on a double four post bed suited in the middle of the room...the room apparently wasn't meant for a teenage guy but Devitto would have to live with it.

"Right I'll leave you to rest and I'll be seeing you tomorrow..." he said, Devitto just nodded, Tyki went for the door he turned in the door frame satisfied when he found the golden eyes were on him.

"And I recommend you to show some respect tomorrow when you're rested... tonight I'll let your attitude slip, Devitto." with that said he narrowed his golden eyes seeing Devitto raise the perfect black eyebrows at him, Tyki closed the door with a silent 'click' and went for his room to have his rest.

Chap two

He woke up several times during the early morning when all the house inmates were leaving for their usual business or entertainment... at day time there was hardly any living soul at the house and usually he would be gone too. Each time the noises woke him up he groaned happily about the fact that he didn't have to get up and he drifted back to sleep but when the sun was shining right on his face he groaned unhappy and blinked his golden eyes open, his black eyebrows furrowed at the bright light and he cursed himself for not drawing the curtains last night, but after he had taken the bath last night he was so tired... that all he could do was fall in his bed and pass out...

He sat up on the rubbing his eyes sleepily and brushing his dark curly locks out of his face just to have them fall back shadowing his eyes. He grinned remembering the little creature probably still asleep just behind the wall then his smile faded as he reminded himself that he has to banish the dirty thoughts associated with the guy.

He got out of the bed groaning and when he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth he groaned even louder hardly recognizing himself in the mirror as his eyes for once weren't surrounded by dark circles... see what one night of proper sleep can do...

He chose dark blue jeans and a simple crimson t-shirt not remembering the last time he got to wear something not official... he liked comfortable clothes he brushed his hair till they were all smooth and curly just faintly and he was ready for some coffee and cigarette... he walked down the stairs yawning and walked in the spacious kitchen just to find his new crush sitting there by the table drinking coffee... Tyki stared using the moment when the guy hadn't noticed his presence yet... Devitto was dressed in black pants... not jeans... but pants and they were fucking _tight,_ wider at the ends, he could actually see how very slender those legs were as the guy was sitting on the chair and the beauty... yeah beauty... the beauty had a simple black vest over the delicate upper body revealing pale shoulders and pale thin arms...

Tyki was always attracted by fragile looking people but there was just something about the guy that allured him like none had allured him before.

Swallowing hard he went into the kitchen and when the make-up enhanced eyes looked up to him he noticed the same eyes slide over him from head to toe...

"Morning..." he grumbled out going for the table and grabbing a paper along, he went for the coffee pot and looked at the creature with raised eyebrows while he was pouring the coffee in the mug, the guy apparently understood what the raised eyebrows meant.

"Morning..." the beauty grumbled and then turned to the other side slightly watching out of the window, Tyki couldn't shake the feeling that that guy is doing everything in his power to show Tyki just how much he didn't like him... as if Devitto had a reason to dislike him...

He sat down by the table across from the little creature noticing the quite big difference in their shoulder broadness...

"Slept well...?" he asked, the little creature before his eyes looked well rested indeed... the creature also looked like he had been in a morning shower already, Tyki sitting across the table could feel the smell of coconuts...

"Not bad..."

Tyki slurped down his coffee with his eyes on the creature and why the creature sounded so damn unhappy with the world... was he here against his own will... the beauty was looking at the lake seemingly ignoring him completely...

"Is there anything you want to do today... like go somewhere or you want to see the house territory...?" he offered and then the golden eyes of the beauty snapped to him.

"I'm seventeen... not seven... you don't have to babysit me..."

Tyki's eyes narrowed hearing that and raised his eyebrows again he saw the little creature look at him for a good moment and then the beauty fidgeted on the chair as if not being able to withstand his look...

"I don't need you to look after me!" the beauty said still with a strong voice but the big eyes moved to look at the coffee mug held by the thin fingers of the creature, Tyki was satisfied to see the downcast eyes.

"I've been asked to keep an eye on you... sorry to burden you but that's exactly what I'm going to do... now I'm going to repeat my question... is there anything in particular you want to do today?" Tyki said calmly and he really hoped the guy understands what kind of attitude Tyki is demanding... he could see in the big eyes that Devitto understands that Tyki is one dominant bastard and he could see that Devitto doesn't like it one bit... he could see rebellious sparks in the beautiful eyes and his own eyes turned even darker...

The little creature stood up stubbornly the chair clattered over the floor and the little hands were pressing on the table as the creature made an extremely cute... _mockingly_ cute face at him.

"Why yes thank you for your concern I would like to spend the rest of the day in my new supersized bedroom without the big bad nanny at my side, do you think you could arrange that for me, kind mister?"

_Little bitch_! Little devil! How dare he?

It took Tyki all he got to keep his face calm and emotionless as he glared daggers at the little devil who was still keeping his cute face on as if waiting for an answer... Tyki smirked looking at the table... and then stood up satisfied when it made Devitto step back and look at him pretty seriously... Tyki though the little devil realised he has overstepped the line.

Tyki moved slowly and steady as he walked behind the standing creature he saw Devitto tense all his muscles as if waiting a blow but the creature didn't move an inch... he could also hear the little devils breathing get faster...

His fingers entangled in the lilac raven locks firmly making a fist and pulling on the hair causing Devitto to yelp sharply and painfully as the creature had to lean his head back, Tyki leaned down till his lips were a hair way from the little delicate ear... Tyki liked the yelp... he liked the way the little devil shivered and the way the devils breathing got even harder because of the fist in the hair... the hair by the way was damn soft and Tyki cursed himself for noticing.

"I am going to be the nicest person you have ever met, Devitto... but for that to happen you need to change your attitude _immediately_..." his voice was dark and serious and he saw the little devils knuckles go white as the creature was grabbing the edge of the table ruthlessly, Tyki's fist gripped the hair tighter till he heard a low whimper and that too allured him in the wrong way... he felt himself shiver but ignored it.

"And if you don't change your attitude Devitto... there's going to be _hell_ to pay..." Tyki continued realising that he enjoys this way too much, he loosened the grip on the luxurious hair and heard Devitto swallow very hard.

"Now, nod if you understand..." he demanded and smirked when the creature first fidgeted and squirmed making him pull on the hair again and then nodded weakly...

"Good..." Tyki breathed out releasing the hair and massaging the scalp with his fingertips... he realised he had hurt the guy... he wasn't sorry... he was now massaging the pained hair roots simply because the guy nodded... he hoped the guy understood that he's damn serious.

"So... is there anything you want to do today...?" he asked calmly never stopping his massaging fingers, the beauty seemed frozen and unable to move, Tyki pulled away a tiny bit when he realised that he can barely resist the urge to lick the neck or bite on that delicate ear.

His fingers curled in the hair again... not pulling just reminding about the pain...

"N-no... nothing..."

Tyki smiled about the stuttering... and then he noticed that the little devil is shaking slightly... he wondered is it fear or anger...

"Alright..." Tyki said in his usual soft voice as he moved his hand away from the guy and leaned back stepping back as well... "Turn to me, Devitto..." he said keeping his voice soft, he kept his face straight when the little beauty did turn to him, the creatures cheeks were burning... once more Tyki wondered is that anger... the golden eyes were trained on the floor...

"Would you like to go swimming?" Tyki asked as if nothing ever happened. He hoped the creature will agree because that was what _he_ wanted to do... this after all was his free day... and he wanted to enjoy it even if he had to babysit an awfully gorgeous devil.

Tyki was sure the guy is scared now... well, it wasn't really his intention to scare... he wanted for the guy to realize that Tyki must be treated with respect... but then again... respect and fear... are pretty much the same.

The creature shook his head in denial... and Tyki thought that maybe he went too far, seeing Devitto still shaking, and after all the earl had said that the guy might be scared... who knows what the previous foster parents did to the poor kid... there was a great possibility Devitto had been treated bad and Tyki was not a cruel person... he was many things but not cruel...

"There is no reason or point to sulk now..." Tyki said seriously and he was he had given a lesson and if the little devil change his attitude Tyki would be the nicest person for the... kid... Tyki hated to think it, but all and all Devitto did look a bit too young for his sexual fantasies... it made him feel perverted and almost a child molester... "Don't make me repeat it... just _behave_..." Tyki finished and saw the creature actually flinch at the word 'behave' and then he saw the already red cheeks go crimson... something was off with this little devil. Now the golden eyes darted to the side then to his eyes for a mere millisecond just to dart back to the floor.

"S-swimming sounds fine... can I go to my room to get my stuff?"

Tyki narrowed his eyes... the guy looked clearly like he's dying to get away...

"Yes you can... I'll meet you at the front door precisely after half an hour... there is some errand I must run before we go..."

The little creature simply nodded making the spiky hair bounce and then Tyki stared after the creature when it nearly run off... weird. Tyki groaned inwardly when Devitto was out of the kitchen... that guy simply had a perfect body... perfect for Tyki's taste that is... it scared Tyki... it seriously scared him and maybe he regretted the decision to go swimming...

When Tyki had managed to send work related e mails and had changed in his swimming trunks and had put on simple army shorts and a simple black vest that revealed his well toned shoulders and arms he went for the front door throwing the bag with towels and drinks over his shoulder... the little beauty weren't there but as soon as he looked at his wrist watch Devitto appeared panting slightly... Tyki's eyes slid over the creature from head to toe and he noticed the creature fidget under his gaze which made him smirk inwardly... Devitto's looks however made him drool. The guy had left the black vest and had changed his black pants to white shorts over the knee... the problem was that those shorts were awfully low on the delicate hips showing Tyki a stripe of white creamy skin... little devil.

Tyki also noticed that Devitto doesn't have anything else with him only the clothes he had on...

When they were on the sunny courtyard going for the dirt road which led to the lake Tyki looked at the guy from aside... god damn fucking beautiful... the hair was shining _purple_ in the sunlight and the guy's skin was simply adoringly pale... the golden eyes Tyki noticed where a lighter tone than his and the creatures facial expressions led Tyki think that the guy haven't experienced anything like the things he was experiencing now... Tyki meant like being around people like himself and being in such well conditions... a big house... big bedroom... everything the little devil wanted he could get in this place... then why... _why_ Devitto looked unhappy...

"Devitto... why didn't you take towels with you?" he asked calmly making sure the tone is nowhere near scolding.

"Because I'm not going to swim..."

Tyki stopped in his tracks abruptly satisfied when Devitto stopped as well and turned to face him, the golden eyes trained on him. Tyki raised his eyebrow waiting for an explanation he watched the beauty fidget and the golden eyes were rebellious once more but when Tyki smirked evilly the guy looked at the ground instantly.

"It's not sulking! I can't swim..."

Oh... Tyki should have asked that to the guy... wait... the guy should have told him... oh, well... didn't matter...

"Would you like me to teach you, then?" he offered calmly and Devitto's eyes snapped to his, Tyki saw surprise on the little beauty's face.

"You... I ... no... No, thank you..."

Tyki almost chuckled... almost... the guy was actually trying to be polite with him... the guy was actually... scared... Tyki didn't like that... or maybe he did...

"Why not?" he asked seeing that he was torturing the beauty, seeing on that beautiful face that the devil wanted only one thing... to be far away from him.

He was rather surprised to see the little devil look right in his eyes and the beautiful face scrunched up in anger.

"Because I don't like you, got it? I told you I wan-..." the beauty stopped abruptly when Tyki stepped forward he saw the creature shiver and raise the thin arm as if readying himself to dodge a hit...

Yeah... Tyki was pretty sure that the guy had gone through pretty much beating... besides those words stung a bit... simply because he liked the damn devil quite a lot... didn't matter that he knew nothing of the guy...

Tyki didn't say anything, he focused his eyes on the lake as he pulled out his cigarettes lighting one and taking the smoke with pleasure.

Then he with slow moves placed his long index finer under the beauty's delicate chin raising the creatures head up and when the golden eyes were on him Tyki saw the creature is scared...

"The reason for your dislike!" Tyki demanded his voice allowed no objections. It was funny how the guy looked scared shitless and rebellious at the same time.

"I don't need a reason to dislike someone I need a reason to _like_ someone..." the beauty said in a tone that led Tyki believe that the creature really wanted to stick his tongue out at him at the end... he was glad the creature didn't... he drew another smoke from his cigarette never removing his finger from under the pale chin... his eyes never left the creatures face...

"Hateful aren't you..." it wasn't even a question... more like a statement. "I tell you what Devitto... I don't quite agree with you... for me you need a reason for dislike and you're giving me plenty..."

"Well I tell you what Tyki... I don't give a damn do you agree or not... and you give me reason for dislike when you pull my hair and act like I'm fucking seven!" the beauty hissed and jerked his head away from Tyki's index finger... Tyki did his very best to keep himself calm... he felt his eyebrow twitch terribly... and when the creature run back to the house all Tyki did was smoke his cigarette and watch... then he dropped the bag with the towels right there on the road as he walked back for the house...

He knocked on the beauty's door sharply but he was calm when no answer came he allowed himself inside... when he had checked the bathroom and under the bed he walked out of the room thinking on places where someone could hide not knowing the house very well. He shrugged walking for the earl's library which was at the end of the hallway...

He walked inside closing the door with silent click behind himself... he was ever so calm... so fucking calm... actually Tyki was barely resisting to crush the library down... with his bare hands too.

"Devitto..." he called annoyed the little devil was treating him bad from the start and that attitude had nothing to do with his hair pulling... and if it did then the devil got only himself to blame.

No sound came which didn't necessarily mean that Devitto weren't there. He walked around the bookcases and he found his lost beauty right there sitting on the floor with the delicate back against the book shelf curled in a human ball with the thin arms over the head and the head on the bent knees... Tyki scowled and walked for the creature... he hated to see someone looking that... miserable... and he really hoped that the guy isn't crying... he didn't want to see such things.

He crouched down across from the beauty and sighed... seriously... what did the earl think when he made him the babysitter? Tyki was nowhere near the right person... he had no _clue_ what to do in these kind of situations.

"Devitto... if you don't want me to treat you like you're _fucking seven, _then stop acting like you're _fucking seven_!"

Tyki used exactly those words just because Devitto had used them and just because he was pissed at the guy but he also wanted to somehow make the guy realise that Tyki actually could be a nice guy if treated right...

"Go away... just leave me... I'm not going to stay here... as soon as your foster dad returns I'm gonna tell him I don't want to be here... he promised he will let me leave if I want... go away..."

Tyki was scowling and he already wanted another cigarette but it was strictly forbidden to have them in earl's library... but the earl was in Spain...so...

Tyki pulled out his beloved cigarettes lighting one as he sat on the floor himself crossing his legs in a lotus position. The creature didn't move as Tyki just sat there smoking and watching the poor soul...

"Why did you run off from the previous foster families?" Tyki asked trying to find something to use as an ash tray, when he didn't find anything he decided that floor will do...

"Various reasons..." the beauty grumbled out grudgingly keeping the beautiful face hidden from Tyki's view.

"Tell me the main reasons..." he didn't really expect an answer... he expected the guy to say something rude again...

"Abuse..."

Ouch... such a simple word... abuse... there were loads of abuses... physical abuse... emotional abuse... sexual abuse...

"What kind of abuse...?"

And then the creature entangled himself from the human ball position and Tyki was already familiar with the rebellious expression on the beautiful face which meant that the creature will hiss at him... he was also glad to see no tears...

"Physical fucking abuse and fucking humiliation... pretty much the same what you did this morning, moron..." the creature really did hiss the words out and right in Tyki's face as well because the beauty leaned forward...

Tyki remained calm but when Devitto was trying to get up probably to run off again Tyki grabbed the thin wrist in a steel grip and kept the creature down with force as he twisted the wrist only a tiny bit till he saw the beautiful face scrunch up in pain.

The creature let out a sharp yelp when Tyki grabbed the lilac raven hair again and pulled the creature close to himself... almost too close... he felt the guy grab on his shoulder digging the nails in his skin because the vest didn't reach there... he pulled forward till his lips were almost touching the delicate ear and he smelled the coconut and he heard the creature breathe heavily.

"I told you before... change your god damn fucking attitude... if you insult me again by calling me anything else than my name I will abuse you in a way that you haven't been abused yet... do you fucking understand?" this time Tyki was hissing and all through his speech all the creature did was shiver three times and yelp four times as Tyki was tightening his fist in the gorgeous hair constantly... when Tyki was finished he was gripping the hair harshly and the little devils nails were surely drawing blood on his shoulder, the other thin hand was clutching at his side.

He felt the beauty nod faintly and he released the hair at the same moment... he watched with a stony face how Devitto pulled away from him as if burned and the golden eyes were shining with unshed tears the thin hand massaged the scalp as Devitto was pushing himself back till the delicate back hit the book shelf again and the guy seemingly didn't want to see Tyki's face ever again as the beautiful eyes closed and the creature sobbed ever so quietly... the unshed tears streamed down the pale cheeks when the make-up covered lids closed.

Tyki watched and realised that if he comforts the creature the pain already given would be wasted... if he wanted the beauty to take him seriously he had to stay unemotional even seeing those tears... which wasn't very easy when the creature sobbed again and the face disappeared from his sight when the thin hands covered it... the delicate shoulders shaking...

Shit... Tyki cursed at himself... he didn't know how to be with this creature...

"C-can I go to my room?" the beauty choked out.

"Yes you can... wash your face, calm down and think about what I've said and when you have I'll meet you down stairs and we'll go for the lake!" Tyki said and saw the guy nod never taking the hands away from the pale face. Tyki stood up and when the guy simply remained on the floor he gently put his strong hands under the guy's arms and pulled the sobbing creature up smiling about the way the beauty refused to show his tears keeping the hands in place... Tyki was grateful for that...he didn't want to see tears.

"I'm leaving..." Tyki said turning away instantly... when he was around the corner he heard a rather loud crushing noise, he smirked... the earl will have his hide if the creature just broke some book shelf... it sounded like it. He continued walking away... if the guy expressed his anger on the book shelves it was okay...

Devitto run for his room cursing under his breath... he was cursing Tyki, he was cursing his fate and he was cursing the stupid tears that somehow had gotten out of him... he wiped his face angrily as he rushed in his room and banged the door behind himself, he gave the middle finger to the wall behind which Tyki's room was and then he sat down on his fucking huge bed and tried to calm down... not because that stupid Tyki had told him to but because he needed to fucking calm down... he had serious problems to control his anger, he had crushed that fucking book shelf in the library with his bare hand and now it was bleeding of course...

Devitto sighed... that's why he always got kicked out of the foster families... he realised he's a little hateful bastard but that's what life made of him... he had been given to thirteen families so far... _thirteen_... from four he had run off... the remaining kicked him out...

He had run from an evil foster daddy who wanted to make a good boy out of Devitto by beating him to a bleeding pulp. He had run from the evil foster mommy who had wanted to teach Devitto the reasons of life by locking him in the room and starving him to near death... he had run from his evil foster brother... who clearly wanted to bang his ass... he had run from that fucker like the hell itself was on his heels... and he was lucky back then simply because there was a rather large vase beside the bed which he used to crack the fuckers skull when that was in the process of pulling off his pants and rubbing his damn cock against his ass.

And he had run from another bad daddy who had wanted to make an obedient slave out of him... a slave who would let old grandpas ram his ass for money... because that daddy surely thought Devitto looks like a good whore...

And they wondered why he was using drugs...

And from then he had run from all the families whether they were good or bad... he had learned to trust only himself...

Devitto looked at his bleeding hand... the wound looked deep, he didn't care he took a random vest out of his suitcase and tore it wrapping his arm messily, he extracted his oldest jeans from his suitcase and opened the drawer finding scissors in there... he smiled weakly as he cut the jeans at the end revealing his secret hiding place for weed... and then he extracted the pack of cigarettes from his suitcase... it took him good five minutes to ready the weed as his hands were shaking furiously recalling his past... and recalling how Tyki had treated him...

Lighting the self made drug cigarette he realised that from this place too he must be out before anyone knows any better... before he gets to know what Tyki meant by 'abuse in the way he hasn't been abused yet'... he didn't quite believe that a man like Tyki could of meant... sexual abuse, there was no way such man as Tyki would want someone like him... even if it was just a punishment...

He had to get out before the feeling got stronger because dear god he _hated_ to be treated like that, he hated it to the bottom of his heart! He only didn't understand why each time Tyki treated him that way he felt hotness on his cheeks and yes the blood rushed for his groin like mad despite the pain... or because of the pain... when Tyki had pulled his hair in the kitchen he had gotten erected in a blink of an eye and he didn't even know the man... but when that man opened his damn mouth and the... _sexy_ voice came out... Devitto was off his rockers... when that damn man had said 'behave' Devitto had nearly fainted and felt electricity course through him even though he _hated_ to be treated like that... he wasn't innocent he knew exactly what happened... but he couldn't get smart _why_, why that Tyki bastard worked on him in that way... why the man aroused him so... why as soon as he felt that man's hand in his hair the blood rushed for his groin making him feel all hot and light headed...

There was no denying that the man was... handsome... more than that... Tyki was perfect as far as Devitto could tell... with the damn body well toned and athletic and all manly... with the nicely tanned skin and the damn soft curls in the deep brownish hair... the damn darkly golden eyes and the damn sensual looking mouth... even that stupid birth mark under the man's left eye was perfect... yes, the fact that Tyki was a handsome man Devitto realised the very first time he had seen the man... in those bunny slippers... at that damn dinner where he could barely look anywhere else than at Tyki... watching as the man chewed on his food for ages clearly thinking about something else even if at the beginning of the meal the man was putting the food on his plate like a starving lion mother...

He took another drag from the 'cigarette' and smirked at himself, he had always been attracted to the wrong persons... and he always attracted the wrong persons...and he was so goddamn tired of running and hiding and thinking how to drag on his miserable life... he was tired of the responsibility lying on his thin shoulders... he was tired... if only he could push it unto someone else and just _be_...

His smirk grew feeling himself go light headed from the drugs... he looked at his wounded and bandaged hand... if only he had a gun...

Going for the bathroom he was grinning taking the last drag from his hand made roll-on and then threw it in the closet washing it down straight away... he looked in the mirror and then washed his face from the tears together with his make-up... drying his face he scowled finding himself looking odd without the blackish eyelids so he dusted his eyelids again... giving himself older look and at the same time more girly look... he realised that... he realised also that he liked guys... but he didn't want to like Tyki... he wanted to hate that man... that man after all gave him a reason for hate... that man apparently wanted for Devitto to be an obedient good boy... Devitto smirked evilly... that won't happen... he will bury his stupid cravings for the man... he will fucking run away!

Devitto nodded his head looking in the mirror...

"Run away... run away... run away..." he murmured quietly, feeling the blood from his wound still flowing making the black clothe all wet and sticky he made a fist...

He was his own master and he was his own slave and he was his own disaster... and it was his damn responsibility to get out of this...

Tyki was tapping his foot on the floor sitting by his desk and checking his emails... his employer wanted him back on the line by Monday and Tyki replied that he will be back on the line... as usual... he was a hard worker and frankly he liked the responsibility laying on his shoulders.

When he had done that and had had like three cigarettes he decided that the little devil should be calmed down by now he stood up closing his laptop and walked for the door leaving his room neat as usual.

He knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer, when the answer simply didn't come he allowed himself inside... his jaw dropped and the next thing he knew he was rushing for the bed and crouching down beside it...

He saw blood and the first thing he thought was that the little moron had tried to kill himself... teenagers did that didn't they... and when he saw the beautiful eyes closed he thought that the little idiot is dead because he had nothing better to think... and when he saw the other arm hanging limply over the edge of the bed and he saw no blood on it he wondered why the little devil had cut only one hand and then wrapped it with a clothe... but those all were messy thoughts...

"Devitto!" he called and grabbed the little devils chin turning the head on the pillow to face him, he sighed inwardly when the beautiful eyes opened weakly...

"Tyki..." the beauty exclaimed with a smirk and that smirk definitely meant 'I hate you fucker'... "Go away..." the beauty finished and closed the beautiful eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" Tyki hissed out grabbing the bloodied hand and unwrapping the self made bandage... and why that little freak was so damn limp? When Tyki had seen the gush on the hand he realised that it wasn't done on purpose and that the little devil most probably wounded himself in the library when he heard the crushing noise... and when Tyki realised that the devil is not about to die and his mind cleared and relaxed he sniffed the air... he knew the smell...

He stood up and felt his face scrunch up in anger as he hovered over the fragile looking body and grabbed on the beautiful face roughly making the golden eyes pop open, Tyki looked in the eyes closely finding the orbs large... too large...

He released the guys face and sat on the edge of the bed facing the wall... and once more... what was he supposed to do now?

He got on the bed sitting up and pressing his back against the bedpost keeping his legs stretched out before him... the little devil didn't seem to notice a thing... Tyki smirked the beauty was clearly 'high'...

"Devitto... let me tell you what we are going to do... right now I will punish you for your behaviour... and after that we are going to enjoy this day as if nothing ever happened... do you understand?" Tyki was calm... he looked at the beauty from aside just to see the creature smirk with the beautiful eyes still closed and the black long eyelashes fluttering on the pale cheeks.

"You have no right to punish me _Tyki... _don't dare to touch me ever again..."

Tyki liked the way the beauty put the emphasis on his name... he didn't know why though...

Words were wasted when it came to Devitto Tyki realised it now... he grabbed the thin arms ignoring the blood on one of them as he pulled the little beauty over himself, he felt the lithe body come to life and start to squirm against him.

"What the hell... stop...ghhh" the beauty breathed out in a shocked way when Tyki keeping his face straight put the little devil over his lap with the little perfect ass exposed... he smirked...that backside looked simply edible and he would simply love to pull off those white shorts... you can't have it all, right?

"Stop it!" the beauty nearly shouted trying to get off of him squirming violently till Tyki had to press with his hand on the delicate back to keep the creature in place.

"Now keep in mind... resisting will earn more punishment... do you understand...?" Tyki asked keeping the creature down till the squirming died down and he heard the creature breathe heavily.

"Fuck you!" the beauty spat out angrily, Tyki saw the little hands fists the sheets mercilessly he smirked as he brought his hand down on Devitto's ass cheek hard creating a loud noise with Devitto's sharp yelp following.

"Oh god..." the little creature breathed out as Tyki was now grasping the ass cheek in his hand roughly as if to soothe the pain which he knew the devil felt... Tyki himself was enjoying his punishing... he had to make it fast though... he was getting hard from the moment he pulled the creature unto himself...

"Now, this is for your rudeness!" Tyki commented spanking the ass cheek hard again and then grasping the hurt flesh in his hand just like after the first spank he noticed Devitto's knuckles go white at the strength he was using to grip the sheets. Devitto however seemed frozen and Tyki simply felt himself harden at rapid speed when he could see and feel the little creature's lower muscled tense at each spank...

"Stop!" the little devil yelped out sharply and then the lithe body went limp over his lap and he heard a rather loud growling coming from the beauty.

"This is for _running away_!" Tyki continued bringing his palm down hard changing the ass cheeks, Devitto yelped and flinched and then growled again... the growling got louder with each second Tyki remained with his strong hand on the ass cheek... he himself was feeling a bit dizzy because that ass was damn fleshy despite the fact that Devitto was so delicate... such a lovely ass... he was ecstatic.

"This is for smoking weed!" he calmly said spanking harder than the previous times and then he heard a whimper and sobbing...

"Now you are going to receive the last one Devitto... and this one will be because you didn't tell me that you were hurt!" Tyki finished spanking the ass hard again, his hand was hurting but that was okay... he could bet that that perfect ass is all red under the shorts and god how he wanted to see and carry on his punishment...

"Now Devitto... do you understand why I punished you?!" Tyki asked keeping his hand on the pained ass cheek and massaging, the creature once more was shaking with all his body and Tyki saw the thin hands relax on the sheets.

"Yes..." it was barely a whisper but Tyki was satisfied.

"Do you think you deserved it!?" he carried on now removing his hand from the hot (literally) flesh he kept his other hand on the guys back not letting him move yet...

"Yes..."

"Do you think I was too harsh...?"

"No..."

"Are you going to be rude with me?"

"No..."

"Are you going to _run_ _away_?!" after this particular question Tyki noticed Devitto keep silent for a good moment.

"No..."

"Are you going to keep using drugs?"

"No..."

"Are you going to tell me if you're hurt?"

"Yes..."

"Good... now Devitto... like I said before now we are going to enjoy this day as if nothing happened... are you up to it?!"

"Yes!"

Tyki pulled Devitto up by the thin arms and looked in the awfully red face, the golden eyes were downcast and Devitto looked so awfully ashamed... Tyki raised his hand and wiped away the tears that had gotten out.

"Remain like this!" Tyki said getting up from the bed, when he looked back over his shoulder as he went for the bathroom he smiled inwardly when the little devil really did remain kneeling on the bed sitting on his own legs... the poor creature looked so fragile...

Tyki returned in the room after mere ten seconds carrying the first aid box he kneeled on the bed across from the beauty with their knees touching... he felt that he is still half hard and he thanked his loose shorts for hiding it...

"Show me your wounded hand Devitto..." he murmured with his voice soft and when the beauty reached out the hand he looked at the pretty face and saw the creature look at his own hand and the same creature was still breathing somewhat heavily with shaky sighs escaping the plump lips time after time...

Tyki took the antiseptic and some sterile clothe, he poured the liquid on the clothe and took the thin hand in his carefully starting to clean the wound with gentle moves... his eyes were on the wound but he noticed that the beauty's eyes were on him... all through the process, even when he was bandaging the hand expertly.

"Well, Devitto that kind of wound means there won't be no swimming today or learning to swim no matter how good its bandaged... would you like to go for the nearby town for dinner or anything, if you need anything I can help you with it... clothes or anything..."

The beauty shook his head in denial and then apparently took the courage to look at him...

"I don't... need anything... j-just dinner..." Devitto murmured barely audible looking in his lap.

"Al right... are you ready to go or you need to change... you have blood on your shorts and your arm should be cleaned carefully as well..." Tyki stood up. "Come!" he motioned and smirked inwardly when the little creature stood up instantly following him for the bathroom, in the bathroom Tyki run the warm water and dampened a towel in the sink.

He took Devitto's arm meeting no resistance, he started to rub the dried blood off and once more he noticed the beauty's eyes watch him closely and intently...

"Alright..." Tyki murmured when the blood was gone, he looked at the pretty face and then raised his arm making the little beauty flinch and lean back. Tyki glued his eyes on Devitto's.

"There is no reason to be scared when you haven't done anything wrong... I will never raise my hand against you if you don't deserve it and without warning you first... keep it in mind..." Tyki stated and carried on lifting his hand he brushed the towel on one of the red cheeks wiping away the messed make-up that somehow had gotten there.

"I'm gonna leave you to change...don't crush any furniture while I'm gone... if you hate me express it in some other way and never let me see it..." he finished walking outside of the bathroom and then out of the room, going for his own room to press his face in the pillow and groan out remembering the feel of that ass.

"Oh god..." Devitto exclaimed grabbing the edge of the sink as soon as he head the room door close behind Tyki... one of his hands went to lay on his ass as if to feel if it's even still attached to his body...

"Fuck..." he exclaimed feeling the burning hot pain. Tyki had actually _spanked_ him. That was a first time he was abused in that way indeed... he couldn't believe the man... he had actually received _spanking_... and how was he supposed to walk for the damn town nearby when his ass fucking hurt... because god damn him that man was strong... the spanks had hurt so damn much...

Devitto looked at his crimson cheeks in the mirror... he had actually got hard, thank god he managed to wriggle so the man wouldn't feel it and thank god his white shorts were wide enough to hide it when the man made him kneel up after the punishment and thank god he had managed not to moan out while receiving the spanking because he didn't know why but he wanted to... he had clenched his jaw to a point where it hurt to keep himself silent but still few sounds had escaped him... and few tears as well... he hated that man for things he did to him... he didn't want to even imagine the punishment he would have to receive if Tyki had felt or seen his arousal... the man would probably beat him till he would die...

Devitto wasn't scared of the man as much as he was scared about the effect the man and his rough treatment caused... that hand on his ass felt good even when causing pain... and after the spanks when the man grabbed on his ass and squeezed as if to soothe... god damn that man! God damn that man for being so... strong. Tyki had pulled him with such ease... yeah, well there was no denying that Devitto was a fragile built but still... and now he couldn't even crush something not to get another spanking session, which he didn't want to receive he didn't trust his body... if he would get hard again and the man would notice Devitto would faint and then die either from shame either from Tyki's hand... Devitto was sure about that.

He recalled the last words Tyki had said...' if you hate me express it in some other way and never let me see it'... it was funny how Devitto tried his very best to hate the man because now he had even more reasons but the hotness in his loins distracted him from his hate and when Tyki had wiped away the tears on his cheek, when Tyki had cleaned his arm from the blood... when Tyki had brushed his cheek with the damn towel... when Tyki had said that he would never hurt him unless Devitto deserves it... fuck that man was driving him mad... Devitto had no clue how to be with that man...

When he was over that mans knee and all Devitto could do, was... just be... he couldn't change anything or influence the man in any way... he had to just _be_... there was no responsibility on his shoulders... when that man was with him Devitto could just ... _be_.

Devitto stared in the mirror when it clicked to him... that's why the man worked on him that way... because that was what Devitto had longed for... someone else to take the responsibility... he didn't have to think _how_ to be he had to just follow the man's orders and be... that was what ...

"Fuck me..." Devitto said to his own mirror reflection. "I'm twisted..."

Tyki knocked on the devils door after half an hour when he himself had changed into his jeans and black t-shirt. And for a change he got an answer to his knocks the little beauty, and Tyki once more meant it literally the guy was a beauty, had the black awfully tight pants back on and the creature had a greyish hoodie tied around the slim hips with the sleeves hanging down right in front of the guys crotch... Tyki thought it's wise for the guy to make sure he won't freeze to death if it gets cold suddenly which sometimes happened here, Tyki himself had a simple jean jacket over his shirt. He also noticed that the guy was keeping the beautiful face unemotional just like himself, he wondered is the guy having difficulties with that.

"Ready?" he asked and the guy nodded stepping out of the room Tyki was chewing the inside of his cheek seeing the guy wince when they started to walk down the hallway... yea, he could bet the guys backside is hurting like hell, his own hand was still twinging.

"Come, were gonna use my car..." Tyki said putting his hand on the delicate back and pushing lightly for the car.

"Can I ask you something?" the beauty murmured and Tyki was rather surprised, in a good way.

"Of course you can..."

"Have you ever had anyone else to...'keep an eye on'...?"

Tyki's eyebrows pulled up slightly... the question was... interesting... the choice of words was interesting... and he heard in the intonation that the beauty really didn't mean anything bad by it... the beauty was waiting for an answer... which meant that the beauty was wondering is that kind of treatment occasional for Tyki... the though almost made Tyki chuckle, he didn't even know what kind of devil got into him when he decided to spank the living shit out of the beauty... he was still rather surprised about himself.

"No..." he simply said pulling the car key out of his jean pocket and unlocking his black Subaru with a silent 'pi-pi' he lazily walked around the car and opened the passenger door waiting for the beauty to get in which the beauty did, Tyki chewed on the inside of his cheek again when he saw Devitto wince when his perfect ass connected with the seat, Tyki closed the door and walked around the car as soon as he was sitting by the steer he pulled out his cigarettes lighting one because that was what he usually did...

"No Devitto..." he repeated opening the window by his side as he started the engine he saw with the corner of his eye that beauty's eyes are trained on him. "I never had to 'keep an eye on' anyone... I'm actually a rather busy person and rather impatient... and no matter how you look at it this is my first free week-end in the last four months...And fasten your seat belt!" Tyki finished starting to drive smoothly turning out of the car park.

"Why didn't you refuse the earl when he asked you to look after me?" the beauty asked fastening the seat belt.

Tyki smirked keeping his eyes on the road and still he saw the creature slide those golden eyes over him almost... hungrily...

"Because I own much to that man..."

"Can I ask another question?"

Tyki smirked again... the little devil was so damn careful now... he guessed that little ass hurt pretty much...

"You can talk to me freely... ask anything you want and express your opinion... without rudeness... I will warn you if you go too far or I don't like the subject..." he saw the creature nod slowly.

"Do you have a ... girlfriend?"

Tyki's eyebrows pulled up before he could stop it... now, what made the little beauty ask it...

"Like I said... I'm a busy person..." Tyki repeated keeping his eyes on the road and forcing his face in a neutral expression.

"Does that mean 'no'?"

Hearing that Tyki's head snapped to the side and his eyes narrowed when the creature looked away instantly getting red cheeks, Tyki turned back to watch the road... now he was a bit confused.

"Yes... that's what it means..."

"How old are you?"

Tyki calmly noted that Devitto is rather talkative and rather curious... or maybe... interested?

"Twenty-two..."

"How old you were when Earl adopted you?"

"Thirteen..."

"Did you live with other foster families before the earl?" Tyki was rather interested where this conversation was leading...

"Yes..." Tyki replied smirking inwardly... the beauty was shooting the question like from cannon and the eyes were still trained on him he almost started to feel awkward.

"Did they treat you nice?"

"Not really..."

"Tell me how bad they treated you..."

Tyki looked to the beauty as once more those eyes looked away when he looked... but as soon as he averted his eyes back on the road the beauty adverted his back on him...

"The foster dad used to beat me up for no apparent reason... or if he did have a reason he never mentioned it..."

"What did you do?"

"I took it... until I hit him back..."

"What happened then?"

Tyki felt like chuckling... what was this about? Was the beauty really interested or the beauty tried to prove something?

"He beat me up and I woke up in hospital breathing through tubes..."

"And then?"

"And then the earl took me in..."

"Were you grateful?"

"Not at the beginning, no... It took some while before I..." Tyki scowled inwardly... _little bitch_... proved his point...

"...before I started to trust him..." Tyki finished.

He saw with the corner of his eye the devil smirk and then turn his head to look out of the window. Yes, well he could understand that this little creature didn't trust him or earl and he understood that he acted in a way that didn't led the little devil to trust him... and then the spanking... fuck...

"It's not like I'm asking for you to trust me Devitto... truth is... when earl comes back you and me we will barely meet... I will go back to my work which means I come back late and leave early and you will be too busy enjoying life... so there is no need for you to trust me... All I'm asking is for you to _behave_ during this week-end..." Tyki took another cigarette and lighted it calmly even though he was sure he heard a faint gasp when he had said 'behave' it got his interest and why the little creature now looked straight ahead with the usually sharp eyes kind of blank.

"But you're still going to be around, right?"

Tyki snapped his head to the side again trying to figure out how the question had been meant... bad or... good? The creature's cheeks were pinkish and the golden eyes were observing the beauty's nails with live interest... go figure...

"Yes... but not much..."

"I see..."

"Does that enlighten you...?"

"That question is unfair in case I have approving answer... you said I should never show you my hate for you..."

_Ouch_... Tyki smirked... the little devil was playing dirty and the little devil apparently enjoyed this on some level, he could tell that much... he grinned widely turning the car in the café's car park smoothly.

"You don't have to give that answer Devitto I already know it... you hate my guts... its natural..." his grin never faded as he stopped the car and checked his jean jacket pockets making sure he had the wallet with him. When he was about to get out of the car his cell rung he groaned extracting it from his pocket, he really hoped the call won't be work related. He slid down the screen and a spark of slight fear run through him seeing that the caller was the earl, he pressed the little button and placed the cell by his ear.

"Yes Earl how I can help you on this lovely afternoon?" he asked brightly with just a slight pang of sarcasm he heard the earl chuckle on the other end. Tyki was sure the little devil could hear each word spoken by the earl.

"Better tell me how you are doing on this beautiful week-end my dear Tyki Mikk..." the earl asked with the same amount of playful sarcasm.

"I was just about to go for the lovely cafe that we have in the town... you know the same that has only three tables for the visitors... yeah and if you're wondering about your newest son then yes he's right here with me..." Tyki blabbed out turning to the side and watching the devil while he talked, the devil for a change was looking right back in his eyes.

"He looks a bit grumpy and we did have a good share of trouble but I rather enjoy his company..." Tyki said and saw the black eyebrows on the beauty's face raise up in surprise then the beauty narrowed his beautiful eyes as if saying 'ha ha very funny Tyki' Tyki smirked how could the beauty know that he was damn serious.

"Aw Tyki... trouble...? Tell me wha-..."

"Don't worry yourself too much, old man, everything is fine and now go and enjoy some cocktail as we will be doing the same..." Tyki cut the man off and chuckled when he mentioned the cocktails. He chuckled again seeing one of Devitto's eyebrows raise up.

"Ah Tyki... don't seduce the boy to naughty things!" the earl was scolding him jokingly. Tyki was grinning as he watched Devitto's cheeks gain more colour... interesting reactions he got out of the beauty that was for sure...

"Earl... you know I'm a saint..." Tyki said innocently and raised his black eyebrow when the beauty smirked in a way that said 'saint my ass'.

"Yes Tyki Mikk... you're as saint as the devil himself... the only difference between you and the devil is that the devil is _trying_ to destroy the _good_ in the world... if you had the power you would destroy the world _itself_... for fun..."

Tyki's face went serious and he turned straight in his seat noticing the beautiful golden eyes look so intently at him as if they could see through him.

"Enough yapping, old man I'm hungry, see you later!" and with that said Tyki snapped the cell shut throwing it on the back seat... he didn't want to receive any more calls and god how he hated when the earl said such things about him...

"Why did he say that?" the beauty asked sounding so god damn interested...

"Because it's true..." Tyki said plainly and then popped the car door open. He was about to walk around the car but the beauty let himself out so Tyki simply locked the car and waited till the devil was side to side with him as he started to walk for the café.

"Is that your full name? Tyki Mikk?"

"Yes it is..."

"What would happen if I would tell the earl about the methods you use to get me to behave...?

Tyki smirked... honestly? He didn't know what would happen? He knew only one thing the earl knew him better than anyone else and the earl knew he is no babysitter... that's why he didn't understand why the earl asked him to do this...

"So are you going to tell him?" Tyki asked calmly opening the door and letting the beauty inside leading the creature for the table in the corner. As soon as they were sitting comfortably the waitress came to them giving them menu, Tyki smirked it was a menu of very poor choice... the waitress gave him a dazzling smile and Tyki returned it half heartedly murmuring a thanks, the girl left them to make their choice.

As soon as the girl had gone Tyki's eyes snapped to the little devil that was smirking for some reason and studying the menu.

"You never answered..." Tyki said averting his own eyes on the menu.

"What's the point of telling... no one would believe me anyway... you're the respected son with a serious attitude to life, serious job and so on... they would think I overdid with the weed... it happened before... so no, I'm not gonna tell a soul... I will simply ask the earl to refuse my adopting..." the beauty explained in a matter of fact tone and with the golden eyes trained on the piece of paper.

"I already told you what will happen when the earl comes back... you don't have to leave because of me you know..."

"You're a lawyer aren't you?"

"Yes... did the earl tell you?"

Devitto nodded never raising his eyes at him.

"He told me a lot of things about you as if that would have been necessary..."

Tyki smirked raising his eyebrows. "A lot of things? Like?"

"Like... you're working too much... and that you're simply don't know how to relax... and that it would be a time for you to find a woman... and the earl put the emphasis that you should stop smoking already..."

Tyki was smirking... he didn't retort because the waitress came back and they had to order the food, which they did and when the waitress was gone once more leaving them with cups of steaming hot coffee Tyki slurping his looked at his crush, because by now Tyki was sure that he has a crush on Devitto... he couldn't help it, like stated before there was something in that devil that allured him to no end... something that pulled him in... something that made him want to wrap his strong arms around the creature and make sure no one hurts the sexy devil... the devil was looking in his coffee mug and grimacing.

"Bad coffee?" Tyki asked and he simply couldn't keep his face straight he smirked.

"No... the coffee is fine..."

"Then what's wrong?" Tyki asked and watched the pale cheeks get red and Devitto looked out of the window making an uncaring face.

"Nothing... nothing... except the burning sensation in some body parts..."

Tyki chuckled trying to stop it and failed. He tried to hide his grin behind his coffee mug but kept looking at the beauty who snapped his head to him and the one of the black eyebrows arched up.

"I can see that that fact is actually enlightening you..." Devitto stated in a tone that said 'Tyki you're a perverse maniac'.

"I told you we should pretend nothing happened..." Tyki reminded still grinning a bit.

"Don't you think that it's easier to do on your part...?" the beauty murmured when the waitress put down their food.

Tyki smirked... no it wasn't easier to pretend nothing happened on his part... not at all when all he wanted to do while looking at the little creature before him was to take him over the knee again and repeat his punishment this time on naked skin... he wanted to feel that guy naked, he wanted to feel that flawless skin and he knew its flawless he could tell by those thin arms he had been touching and the smooth face cheek he had been touching... he could only groan imagining touching other body parts...

He heard the beauty sigh in a satisfied way when they were walking back for the car, Tyki smiled... that was probably the first pleased sound he heard from the devil. He grinned remembering the way he offered Devitto desert when they were finished and the beauty blushed and said he doesn't like desserts and when Tyki had asked does the beauty really don't like anything sweet Devitto had said that the only sweet thing he likes is a chocolate called 'Heaven' which Tyki demanded the waitress to get and she did... Tyki was watching the devil eat the chocolate and he was drooling even though he himself didn't crave the chocolate...

And when they got in the car Devitto fastened his seat belt and turned his head to the side watching out of the window and leaning back on the seat looking relaxed... the half eaten chocolate still in the thin hand with a pretty purple wrapping.

Tyki fastened his own seat belt and pulled out his cigarettes lighting one... he grunted picking up his phone from the back seat, when it was in his hand he turned back to normal position as he slid the screen down checking pleased to find that no one had been looking for him.

Putting the cell in his jacket pocket he started the engine glancing at his crush he couldn't see the whole face as it was turned away from him but he could see the beautiful eyes closed, he smirked starting to drive.

All through their ride Devitto didn't make a sound except an unhappy grunt when Tyki pulled in the car park hitting a bump on the road making the devil rock in the seat... Tyki chuckled evilly... did that on purpose he did...

Stopping the car he got out of it and walked around the car opening the door and finding out that his suspicion was right the devil was snoozing... see what a full belly could do to a person...

He leaned in the car undoing the little creature's seat belt and then he grinned like a maniac as he scooped the creature on his strong arms bridal style closing the car door with his foot...

"I'm not sleeping..." the creature mumbled out almost inaudibly making Tyki shiver when the thin arms wrapped around his neck holding on and the gold eyes never opened.

Tyki went for the house and then for the little devils bedroom where he nicely put the beauty on the bed and as soon as that lilac coloured head hit the pillow Devitto murmured something incoherent and turned to the side grabbing the pillow beside him and hugging it to his chest... the chocolate abandoned on the pillow. Tyki was watching... the creature once more seemed so fragile and so... weak.

He pulled the blanket on the beauty and the thin hands grabbed it pulling up to the chin as the golden eyes opened in slits and looked at him.

"I'll be back later... don't do anything stupid while I'm gone..." Tyki murmured himself and saw the creature smirk faintly before closing the make-up dusted lids.

Tyki went out of the room going for his own room.

He didn't want to piss Tyki off... he didn't want that man to be angry at him... he didn't want another punishment... but he did want to feel those strong hands... he wanted to be touched by that man... he wanted to touch that man...

Devitto was pulling on his lilac hair scowling, he had sensitive hair but when that man pulled his hair... fuck...

He was awake for a good hour already and he didn't know what to do with himself... he went for the window for the tenth time just to discover that that black shiny Subaru was still gone... of course Tyki Mikk was a busy man... he realised that much... he realised Tyki Mikk would rather do something else than keep an eye on a teenager...

Devitto's golden eyes sparkled up seeing the black car come in sight... he watched it being parked smoothly, Devitto liked to watch Tyki drive... there was something about that man that allured him... like no one had allured him... he could barely take his eyes off of the man.

He smiled faintly seeing Tyki get out of the car with graceful moves as usual... that man definitely had a powerful aura and all the moves were so damn elegant... even the way the perfection was holding the cell by his ear... everything.

Devitto wasn't lying when he had said to Tyki that he wasn't sleeping after they came back from the café... he was awake, but he was ever so glad that the man didn't put him down after he had said it... just how much he liked to be in those arms he couldn't even grasp, nor did he knew why exactly that was... but the fact remained.

When Tyki was out of the sight Devitto stepped away from the window sitting down on his bed. It was six o'clock and frankly he was bored.

He flinched hearing a knock on the door... by now he already knew its Tyki... he recognized the four silent knocks... that man even knocked differently than other people. He jumped up from the bed and opened the door refusing to smile seeing the man.

"Had a nice nap?" Tyki asked smirking slightly... that man was smirking way too much... that smirk was _naughty_ and Devitto was sure the man didn't realise that. He stepped away from the door in case the man wanted to enter.

"Yeah..." he murmured his eyes following the man when he actually did come in his room but only like two steps. He barely kept himself calm and still when the sharp dark golden eyes slid all over him... from head to toe... that was unnerving.

"Are you feeling alright here? Do you need anything...?" the damn sexy man asked not looking at him but at the room... what could Devitto possibly need in here... nothing... unless the very same man standing before him as a decoration that he could look at and maybe touch.

"Not really...I mean... I'm bored of course but..." he stopped when the dark eyes snapped on his face, he couldn't help but look away.

"Well, that's exactly what I meant! Do you need anything... a TV... lap top... _anything_...?"

Oh great now the man was putting emphases on each word taking slooowly as if trying to communicate an alien or a retard... he was no retard but he really didn't think Tyki was offering things like that... he wasn't used to rich people and their way of thinking.

"No... I'm not planning to stay, remember...?"

Ouch he could actually see that even though he didn't want it he just pissed the man off. But Tyki was good with controlling his emotions that much Devitto knew already... he scowled when the man simply turned and walked out of the room not bothering to close the door. It made Devitto close the door and then fall in his bed groaning... what was one supposed to do when he liked someone that he shouldn't like and he wanted things he shouldn't want...

Devitto took a deep breath he wanted to feel Tyki's hands on himself... he wanted to feel that sex god touching him... the thought made Devitto chuckle... the man really looked like a sex god.

But now the sex god was angry and he was left all alone, because that's what he deserved, to be alone for being a teenage ass. He got his courage and walked out of his room.

He knocked on Tyki's door and waited for the man chewing on his lower lip... if he's unlucky he will receive another spanking session for what he was about to say...

He watched Tyki open the door and he watched the man's black eyebrows arch up in surprise and he saw Tyki's golden eyes move to his mouth surely taking in the way he was chewing his damn lip... that man left the expression he sees everything.

"Yes Devitto?"

And just how much he loved that man saying his name...

"You could still show me the house territory like you offered earlier..." he said and felt himself blush, he hated himself for it because surely Tyki would notice... he saw the man's eyes narrow, that's when he looked down not sure what to expect.

"And what would be the point of that if you're not planning to stay...?"

Damn that man for being so damn _reasonable_...

"I will still have to spend a month here..."

"Come inside... I'm busy right now..." was all the man said as he walked back in his room... Devitto however took a deep breath before he stepped in the sex gods bedroom... his eyes darted around finding the room really nice... it was much bigger than his and there were huge TV on the wall, he wondered does Tyki ever has the time to watch it or is it more like a decoration... he saw a neatly made four post double bed with black sheets and some strange paintings on the walls... there was a desk and Tyki was right now sitting in the chair by the desk... the man looked ever so concentrated on his lap top.. Devitto wondered why the man invited him inside... if Tyki was busy then...

"You know you could of just tell me you're busy..." he mumbled out watching Tyki's long fingers hit the buttons with some skill. Tyki grunted something and then looked at him for the shortest of moment.

"Mh wait a minute... let me just finish this email..."

Devitto closed his eyes shaking his head in denial a bit... he could afford it because Tyki was looking in the screen... he couldn't believe how... perfect the man was... everything Tyki did or said... he couldn't believe how much he wanted to...touch that man... he would love to walk behind the unsuspecting Tyki and wrap his arms around the well toned shoulders and press his face in that neck to sniff in the man's scent because as weird as it was Devitto loved the way Tyki smelled of cigarettes and freshness together. It drove him mad...

"Sit down Devitto..."

Devitto did as told sitting on the bed because there was no other place to sit...except the floor he was smirking inwardly... he wondered does Tyki realised that almost everything the man said was said as an order... Tyki really was one dominating bastard.

And then Tyki groaned slamming shut his lap top and turning around in the chair facing him... Devitto couldn't help but notice that the man is annoyed... he slapped himself mentally because surely Tyki was annoyed with his presence. And then the sex god sighed tossing his head back and closing his eyes.

"They want me back at work tomorrow..."

Devitto could only stare... so the man wasn't annoyed with him...

"Its Sunday tomorrow..."

"I'm aware!"

"Will you go?"

"I have to..."

"Why?"

"Because... the client needs me..."

"I see..."

"Enlightened?"

Devitto scowled inwardly... no, the hell, he wasn't enlightened... he wanted to spend time with the damn sex god... he couldn't show it of course... so he stayed silent.

"Earl will have my hide if I leave you on your own..." the sex god groaned and Devitto wanted to say 'then don't leave me alone'... he resisted of course.

"Don't worry I'll behave..." he said instead and smirked inwardly... he would do no such thing... he would misbehave...

He flinched when Tyki snapped the darkly golden eyes on him and he shivered seeing the man smirk devilishly.

"Don't lie to me Devitto... I smell lie like blood-hound smells blood!"

Whoa... that man is dangerous. He felt blood rush for his cheeks and he really wished he wouldn't blush so damn furiously whenever Tyki was anywhere near... and he simply couldn't look in those brownish golden eyes... he had the feeling that if he would the gorgeous man would read in his eyes what kind of things Devitto wanted for the man to do with him... and those things were all naughty.

"I guess that's a good thing when it comes to your work..." he choked out daring to glance at the man just to find the gold eyes slide over him making him blush harder...

"You're not even denying that you were lying?" the man grinned evilly. "Devitto... don't tell me you want to be punished..."

He gasped and felt his cheeks burn... he felt his heart start to race and he felt his blood rush to all the wrong places... dear god... it appeared that the man didn't have to even touch him to make him crazy. He stood up not looking at the man.

"No! I'll be going... to my room..."

"Sit down!"

And that was a clear order... he even heard himself swallow hard as he sat back on the bed immediately... now he couldn't and wouldn't look at the man... it would only make things worse...

"I'm not gonna touch you, be calm..."

Ouch... Devitto felt himself feel almost disappointed, he closed his eyes feeling his body shake, it wasn't really fear... it was something else... he only knew that Tyki affects him in the oddest ways there were... he could hardly breathe.

"I guess I really overdid it... you seem scared of me..."

Now what was wrong with the man? He sounded weird... he sounded tired and... too open... Devitto's eyes darted around the room and when his eyes fell on a glass with yellowish liquid he realised that Tyki most probably was tipsy it made him look at the man simply because he was interested how the man would look tipsy... he noticed the golden eyes a bit softer than usual and the _posture_ more relaxed... Tyki seemed relaxed... usually the man was kind of stiff... maybe too graceful... Devitto liked this version of the man and he liked how the man said things he probably wouldn't say otherwise...

"Overdid it? Probably... let's just say I don't enjoy sitting..." he said and he said the truth his ass was still hurting him... and he didn't even want to remember the spanking because... even remembering sent a jibe of electricity through him. He almost chuckled himself when Tyki did... Devitto noticed that he's eating up every word every movement of the man... he realised that he's obsessed... whoa... obsessed... and he barely knew the man.

"Well then lay down... and you deserved it..."

Devitto now did chuckle... Tyki really was tipsy he was sure about it... the man was way too relaxed and expressed his emotions on his face way too much. He wondered what Tyki would be like when it came to bed... he smirked inwardly... no doubt dominating... no doubt about that... he watched the man pull out his so beloved cigarettes and light one dragging the smoke hungrily... god how he would love to feel those lips on himself... Devitto felt the betraying blood rush for his cheeks and he wanted to bury his face in the pillows.

"I maybe deserved a punishment but not in the way you gave it..." he was walking a thin ice and he realised it and he needed to get out of this room as soon as fucking possible because honestly he maybe didn't believe that someone like Tyki would be into guys... even more teenagers... and even more into someone like him... but seriously that man right now looked like a predator... those eyes... were burning him... those eyes were eating him... he swallowed hard and averted his own eyes somewhere at the ground...

"T-Tyki... can I go now?" damn it... why did he stuttered right now... fuck it... he chewed on his lip by habit and when he realised it, it was too late, he was sure the man noticed already so he kept chewing it...

"You said you're bored..."

Damn _reasonable_...

Tyki's cell phone ringing saved him from giving the answer and he watched the man take the cell from the table and watch at the screen. Devitto noticed his lips curl up when he saw the man smile faintly as he pressed the little button and placed the cell by his ear.

"I'm twenty two Earl... stop checking on me and no we didn't drink cocktails at the cafe, but I might let him try whiskey right now..."

Devitto arched one of his eyebrows... he liked the way the man was talking to the earl... too bad Devitto couldn't hear the earl because he was sitting a bit too far...

"No I'm not drunk... and no I didn't seduce Devitto to anything naughty..."

Devitto felt himself blush once more... yes, Tyki you didn't... of course you didn't... and why the hell the damn man looked at him like he was Tyki's favourite pudding. He was surely translating that look to his own liking.

"No actually he's a little beast... can I punish him?"

Devitto couldn't help but gasp and he felt his jaw hang down... the man was _definitely_ drunk not tipsy... and he was just called a 'little beast'. He looked at the man incredulous just to find Tyki grinning back to him as the man put his hand over the cell and whispered.

"I have the permission from the earl!"

Dear god... that man was playing with him... Tyki was actually playing with him...

He needed to get out!

"No, no... don't worry... um but I do have a problem though... they need me at work tomorrow..."

And then Devitto was forced to chuckle as Tyki moved his hand with the cell away from his ear as the earl was shouting loudly enough for him to hear each word.

"TYKI MIKK YOU ARE NOT GOING! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO OVERDO IT... AND WHO'S GONNA LOOK AFTER DEVITTO AND WHEN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME REST YOU DAMN WORKAHOLIC..."

"Oi, oi... earl stop treating me like I'm a kid... I know what I can and what I can't do..."

Devitto thought Tyki was actually a bit annoyed. He already suspected that Tyki was the kind who didn't like to be shouted at...

"And Devitto said he would behave without me...you know how wonderful a person I am... the little beast will be enlightened for my absence..."

Devitto decided not to listen any further he stood up going for the door surprised when Tyki didn't stop him... oh well... let the man enjoy his damn drink and relax.

As soon as Devitto was in his room and he had sat down on the bed falling on his back he flinched when the door opened without knocking and in came the sex god making him sat back up with his eyes wider than usual.

"You don't just walk out on me!"

Stay calm Devitto...stay calm.

"You were busy... I thought I..."

He stopped and swallowed when Tyki came closer looking down at him still like a predator ready to ravish... it did scare him.

"Don't bother... its fine... now tell me honestly... are you really going to behave tomorrow if I leave?"

Devitto could only nod looking up to the man feeling all small.

"You can go to my room and watch the TV or use my lap top... whatever you like...whatever you want... except drugs and running away and crushing furniture and so on..."

"I got it... b-but..." Devitto needed a lot of guts to do it but he did, he stood up on shaking legs and opened his drawer taking out the weed. "For me not to use it you need to destroy it... otherwise I will..." he finished raising his arm and looking right in the golden eyes for a change, he saw Tyki's eyebrows pull up looking at the weed in his hand and then at his face as the man took the little package. He could tell the man was surprised... so was he... it was just that... Devitto didn't want to use drugs... and he thought if he could stop than this man would be the perfect help...

And then the man smirked looking away from him walking for the door. "Too bad I can't reward you properly..."

Devitto could only guess what Tyki meant with it...

"You know... if there's a punishment for bad behaviour... there should be a reward for a good behaviour..."

Oh... so that's what the man meant... well... he was interested how would the man reward him... yes, indeed too bad the man couldn't reward him... he would like that. And the man was leaving... he didn't want Tyki to leave...

"Tyki... I guess it's also forbidden to smoke for me, right?" he asked holding his cigarettes up, he kept his face unemotional when the man turned and watched him intently then came close... very close as Tyki took the pack out of his hand.

"Absolutely!" Devitto gasped simply because Tyki's lips were definitely too close as he could feel that simple word bounce on his lips, he shivered and watched the man leave...

Devitto sat down on his bed as soon as the door closed... he needed something to distract him... or maybe he needed a cold shower... or maybe he needed a hot shower where he would imagine Tyki doing naughty things with him...

Devitto smirked going for his bathroom.

Tyki was scowling as he gulped down the whiskey... he didn't drink much usually... and when he did he got tipsy rather easily... oh well he could afford it... and damn his employer for making him work so soon again... it's not like he got to rest much... he was still feeling all and all tired and he really wanted to sleep in tomorrow... but no such luck for him. And damn that little devil for being so... just so... when that little beast had came in his room looking all _expectant_... it took Tyki all he's worth not to jump the creature... not to ravage.. because he so wanted... he was getting hard thinking about the ways he would go with that little body... how those plump lips would part in ecstasy as Tyki would pleasure... and he would do his damn best to show that little devil what a real pleasure means... he would show that little beast what a real man feels like... he would make the beauty scream and moan and growl and yelp and... and... Tyki was crazed. He couldn't banish those thoughts...

He had to distract himself... and for that, work was his best option... he wouldn't let himself think about Devitto... but before he would fall back in his work life and forget the creature he wanted to do one last thing... after that he knew he won't be seeing the devil around much... tomorrow he would come back late and Devitto will most probably be sleeping already and after that it will be pretty much the same only the earl will be home to take care of the little devil...

Yes Tyki wanted to do one last thing...

He knocked on the devils door and smirked feeling himself a bit more than tipsy. Devitto opened the door and Tyki was sure he saw a spark of delight in those beautiful eyes.

"Hey little beast..." he said realising that he shouldn't be so informal he saw the beauty's eyebrows pull up and then the plump lips formed a smirk.

"Hey Tyki Mikk... what happened to strictly calling by names...?"

Tyki chuckled... it was nice how the devil used his full name.

"That was only a rule meant for you... not me..." Tyki chuckled again when he had a mad urge to stick his tongue out at the beauty or maybe push the delicate body in the wall and force himself on it.

"You're drunk Tyki Mikk..."

Tyki also liked the beauty's voice all soft and... sweet... he also liked the fact that the lilac black hair was all wet apparently the beautiful creature had taken a shower.

"Thanks for stating the obvious... when your eighteen feel free to sneak in my room and have a drink with me..." he did realise he is saying too much... he simply couldn't help it. He saw the golden eyes go wide.

"Tyki Mikk... you wouldn't say that if you would know my date of birth..."

Tyki's eyebrows pulled up... did that meant...?

"After three weeks..." the beauty said apparently seeing the interest in Tyki's eyes... he really failed to hide his emotions when he was drunk. But the news made him grin inwardly after three weeks he could molest the devil and he wouldn't be considered a child molester...

"Ah well... so you'll be sneaking in my room after three weeks..." Tyki grinned and thought that he had too much whiskey... he was swaying and he would like to slide down the wall if he wouldn't think that it would make him look lame in beauty's eyes.

"Sure Tyki..." Devitto said in a tone that said that that won't happen... too bad...

Tyki's eyebrows rose higher when the delicate creature stepped close to him.

"I came to say 'goodnight'" he blurted out clutching on the door frame he scowled when the beauty smirked apparently noticing his drunken state.

"Come..." Devitto said in a calm voice and Tyki couldn't help but shiver when the delicate creature took his arm and put it around the thin shoulders. "To your room Tyki..."the beauty explained.

"Are you kicking me out?" he said and then bit his tongue for saying retarded things and for letting the small creature guide him back to his room.

"No, I just think you need to get a good sleep if you want to be all fresh tomorrow at work."

Tyki didn't say anything just smiled inwardly... the devil appeared to be nice... no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the proof to Devitto's hate against him... and when they were in his room and Devitto was holding him around his waist and his arm was around the thin shoulder... to put it simply Tyki felt all naughty...

It didn't take much... when Devitto was trying to get him on the bed Tyki kind of fell 'accidentally' of course and he made sure he falls right on top of the beauty on the double bed, he heard a yelp and a gasp as the thin hands clutched on his shoulders pushing him away weakly. Tyki was enjoying the feeling of the delicate body under him with his own legs straddling one of the slender ones... he wanted to be between those legs... he groaned when the creature bent the leg in the knee pressing it against his side rather suggestively... he hoped the beauty will translate the groan as a dislike...

He pushed himself up slightly and looked at the pretty face... he smirked finding the beauty awfully red...and with the golden eyes wide as saucer plates.

"T-Tyki... get off..." the beauty mumbled strained... Tyki narrowed his eyes at that as he felt the small hands on his broad shoulders pushing him, he didn't budge instead he chuckled turning his head with his cheek flush on the thin shoulder.

"Nah... You're warm..." the creature gasped sharply at his words and Tyki felt heat rise to his own cheeks as he felt himself get hard.

"T-Tyki... I-I might be warm but... you're drunk and you're kind of laying on me..."

"I'm aware..." it really took him all he's worth not to get his hands on the creature feeling the perfect body...

"I-I don't think you're aware..." Devitto choked out and Tyki was sure the devil is dying to get out of the room... he grimaced and closed his eyes... since when did he loved the smell of coconuts...

"Devitto..." he murmured on the swan like neck wanting to lick and bite on it... he felt the delicate body shiver..."...after three weeks... you'll be here in my room... do you understand?"

He felt the creature nod.

"Good... behave till that and don't delude yourself in thinking that when you're eighteen I won't be able to punish you..." after those words the little devil shivered all through and Tyki heard and felt the beauty swallow hard...

"In truth... when you're eighteen I'll be able to reward you if you behave..." and with that said Tyki rolled on the bed ending up with Devitto's lithe body on top... he opened his eyes just to see devils expression... he shivered himself seeing the creatures cheeks crimson and the plump lips parted from shock probably... the thin hands laid on his chest as the devil pushed himself up slightly but didn't get off of him...

Devitto couldn't believe the man... was the man actually suggesting what he thought... he wanted that reward... he wanted it now... but he was so scared... scared that somehow he got it all wrong... of course he got it all wrong... no way the man meant what he thought he meant... Tyki was drunk and he didn't realise what he's saying or doing... Devitto was being delusional...

Devitto held in a giggle when he saw Tyki with closed eyes and breathing steadily... the sex god passed out... Devitto was ready to bet anything Tyki won't remember this tomorrow...

He took great care to get off of the sex god without waking him. Devitto groaned inwardly that body felt so good... so strong... so... manly!

He was standing by the bed watching down at the sleeping perfect man, He smirked thinking should he help Tyki out of those uncomfortable looking jeans... he decided not to push his luck he pulled off Tyki's shoes and the socks too putting them beside the bed when that was done he managed to put Tyki's head on the pillow without waking the man, he noticed though how very soft was that brownish curly hair... he felt hotness run through him when his arm was around the man's neck and Tyki mumbled something weakly... what an uncharacteristic sound from the man. And when that was done he pulled the blanket over the sleeping perfection. He left the room quietly scowling about the fact that he won't be able to see the man for ages... he shivered remembering Tyki's actions and words though... he really hoped he didn't get it all wrong... because if he got it right then the perfect man really was interested in him... well, if not interested then at least... ah, he didn't know... he didn't know what to make of those words and actions.

When Devitto woke up the next morning first thing he did was go to his window and look at the car park... the black Subaru was gone... he sighed preparing himself for a boring day...

And the day really turned out boring. Devitto was spending it mostly in Tyki's room busying himself with Tyki's lap top... he of course wanted to peak in Tyki's personal files... nothing bad maybe some pictures... no such luck... there was nothing there only work related shit... when he had surfed net he watched TV seeing nothing... he pushed his face in Tyki's pillows groaning when he could smell the man in those damn pillows...

When the evening came at last he was rather excited and he would never admit it but he really was waiting for the man to return... when it was already nine o'clock he scowled and marched in his own room... the man really was a workaholic.

It was ten o'clock when the black Subaru showed up, Devitto retreated from the window where he had spent the last fifteen minutes because he had nothing better to do... he decided to sit on his bed and wait and see if the man would come to check on him...wishing the man would.

He heard Tyki's room door open and the shut and he heard rustle in the room, Devitto lay on his back with his feet still on the floor... he had made sure he leaved Tyki's room neat... like he had never been in there... and actually as funny as it seemed but Devitto really had behaved perfectly... he felt his cheeks flush realising that he was obeying every whim of that man without objections.

After ten minutes he heard a knock on his door, he jumped up immediately and opened the door, his eyebrows furrowed... the man looked so damn tired...

"Hey Devitto... how was your day?"

Even the man's beautiful voice was weak... Devitto scowled... Tyki was working too much the earl was right... but the fact that Tyki was now referring to him by his name made him smirk faintly... he wondered did the man remember what he had said last night Because if Tyki did remember he was doing great keeping his face straight.

"I've been lazy all day... and I can see you've been working all day... you look tired..." Devitto said not sure is it really okay to talk with the man so freely...

"Yes I know... pretty much the same as usual... so do you need anything before I pass out?"

"Do you always work so late?"

Devitto wanted to know... because if this gorgeous man was coming back so late every day... what would be the point of him staying here... if he would stay he would stay for this man... and if this man was barely ever home... what's the fucking point.

"Not really... when the earl is here I'm forced to come back at dinner otherwise the earl is shouting way too much... but usually I go back to work after that... or work in my room..."

"What's the point if you don't even get enough free time to spend the money you earn?" It was a fair question and Devitto scowled when Tyki simply chuckled... kind of weakly though.

"Waiting for someone who would be willing to spend it for me..."

Devitto stared..."You mean... like a woman...?" he asked dumbly... thinking should he invite the man in his room because having conversation on the door step probably wasn't what the man was enjoying to do but then again the man probably wanted to go back to his own room as soon as possible to have his rest.

"Well, the earl keeps nagging me that I should start looking for somebody who would be at my side..." the man said and smirked to himself looking lost in the thought.

"I think you would need someone who would be able to distract you from your work... though I don't think such person exists..." Devitto said and thought that he most probably said too much as Tyki's eyes narrowed looking him over.

"You're probably right... did you do as I say? Did you watch the TV or whatever in my room?"

"Yes I did..."

"Mh good..." Devitto watched the man nod and suppress a yawn. "You can keep doing it till the earl gets you your own stuff... probably you will accept it from the earl if you didn't accept from me... and if you decide to leave this place well... feel free to use my room as you please till then..."

Devitto swallowed... he didn't want to leave... he wanted... damn he wanted to wrap his arms around the tired man and sniff in his scent... he wanted for that man to press those lips on his... he wanted to feel those strong hands...

"Devitto?"

Devitto snapped back to reality praying his eyes off of Tyki's lips... heat rose to his cheeks seeing the man smirk oddly... maybe Tyki noticed the hungry look...

"Yeah sure... thanks..." he mumbled out.

"Oh well, I guess this is where my watch over you ends and the earl takes over..." the man murmured looking somewhere at his cheeks... they kept burning... damn it... Devitto fidgeted when the man leaned closer a tiny bit.

"Behave little beast..." Tyki breathed out and Devitto closed his eyes as the man's hand laid on his head and brushed his lilac locks rather gently.

And then the man was gone...

Tyki was working his ass off to distract himself from the little devil that kept creeping up in his mind... he couldn't help it... he was thinking about the beauty constantly... he craved that little creature... he longed to touch... he craved and he wanted and he fucking needed... and no matter how hard he worked that fact didn't change...

At the dinner he was trying not to look at Devitto, because each time he did... he wanted to go and touch in front of everyone... but still... his control betrayed him his eyes every so often looked at the beauty just to find the beauty look back at him... and Tyki shivered each time because the little devil was looking at him... with so many things in those beautiful eyes Most of the times he saw concern which made him feel all warm... the devil probably thought Tyki is working way too much. There was also... some strange sparks in those beautiful eyes... if Tyki wasn't mistaken of course... he thought he's mistaken because he saw wanting and longing...

The earl kept enlightening him about the ways he spent good time with the little devil and Tyki sometimes even had the feeling that the earl is teasing him about the devil... and truth be told he did feel a pang of jealousy whenever he listened how fucking great they were spending their time... because Tyki wanted to be the one spending the time with Devitto. He wanted to be the one who took Devitto for swimming pools and cinemas and stuff like that... he was jealous and he didn't know what to do with himself...

Each time after dinner he rushed back for work and came back late always peaking under Devitto's door just to find the room dark...

It has been almost three weeks since he had been with the devil and Tyki was keeping the track of time he knew Devitto's birthday is the day after tomorrow and he wouldn't forget it anyways because the earl kept blabbing about it and the earl kept reminding Tyki that he should take the day off from his work to spent the time with them and he did want it but... he was rather scared... the earl knew him rather well and if he would spend time with them the earl might notice his unhealthy interest for the beauty.

It was Wednesday and Tyki had come back home for dinner as usual and today too the earl decided to kindly remind him that Devitto's birthday is on Saturday to which Tyki grumbled rather darkly that he damn well remembers it... when he glanced at the devil he saw the creature had blushed like he usually did when the earl highlighted the creature in Tyki's eyes.

"Good that you remember my boy, so are you going to join us or you rather keep working your ass off...?"

The earl asked and Tyki scowled... he was feeling rather shitty today... he was feeling dizzy and he thought that maybe he _is_ working a bit too much.

"I have to go to court Saturday..."

He grumbled never raising his eyes... god forbid he would see hurt in those golden eyes.

"Too bad Tyki because Devitto said he would like to spent some time with you again..."

Tyki's eyes snapped up to devil... Devitto was looking in his plate with the usually pale cheeks red...

Tyki smirked faintly chasing away his dizziness. "Did he really?"

"Yes, yes my dear boy... you're not as bad as you think... actually I think that our Devitto here is missing your company..."

Tyki chuckled hearing that and hearing the beauty squeak faintly in embarrassment... at least he thought its embarrassment... the beauty looked ready to crawl under the table to hide.

"Mh I don't quite see it that way but I'll see what I can do about the court..." Tyki murmured sipping the wine cautiously... he seriously felt like shit today.

"Good... and I insist you don't go back for work today... you look awfully pale and if those dark circles under your eyes go any darker you will never find yourself a date!"

Tyki groaned rubbing his eyes. "I'm not looking for a date... and I must go back... and I need to go now, need to change my suit before I go back..."

The earl clicked his tongue in annoyance dismissing him with the hand.

Devitto watched Tyki get up from the table and leave... god, how he missed that man... the earl was absolutely right... he was dying to spent some time with Tyki and he didn't even want to hear anyone talking about him leaving this place... he wanted to stay... but if Tyki so kindly will ignore him any further he will leave simply to relieve himself of the heartache.

And the fact that with each day the gorgeous man looked worse annoyed him... the earl was right about the dark circles under Tyki's eyes as well... even though he thought the man is perfect despite everything...

He kept going into Tyki's room to watch TV even when the earl got him his own... the earl didn't know and frankly Devitto though Tyki doesn't know either... he always made sure he leaves everything as it was... he kept sneaking in Tyki's room and lazily lay on the double bed sniffing in the man's scent and even if he realised its silly he didn't stop... he was sure the man doesn't know... until one week ago a surprise was waiting him on the large double bed... and he was sure it's for him...

It was a chocolate... the only sweet he ever had liked and loved. 'heaven' he even loved the chocolates purple wrapping... when he saw that chocolate on the bed he blushed furiously... he wouldn't even touch it not daring to even as much as think that it's for him but when he went closer he found a note next to it.

The note was plain. 'Enjoy, little beast...'

Devitto was grinning dumbly looking at the note simply because it meant that no matter how busy the man was he had found his time to buy the chocolate... he had found his time to remember what Devitto liked and he had found the time to scribble the note... and besides even the man's neat hand script was damn beautiful... and it also meant that Tyki knew he keeps sneaking into the room and it meant that Tyki didn't mind and it meant that...

Devitto smiled he had left his own note to Tyki's bed that day... his note was plain as well. 'I did...'

"You're spacing out my dear boy!" the earls voice made him flinch and he realised he had been sitting by the dinner table staring in his plate blankly.

"S-sorry... can I go to my room?"

"Sure you can... I'll see you tomorrow..." the earl cooed and Devitto left the dining room feeling a bit sad... the earl would kick him out if he would know what kind of feelings he was harbouring for Tyki...

Tyki had changed in a fresh suit and he had even taken a cold shower to freshen himself up... but he was still dizzy and when he looked in the mirror he scowled... yeah, he looked like shit.

He sighed looking at his bed... he would love to just fall in it and pass out... he grinned seeing the little piece of paper on his night table the paper with just two words scribbled on them... 'I did...'

He kept the note there simply to remind himself about their exchange and he didn't care what Devitto might think about the fact that he didn't throw the note away... after all it just laid there as if forgotten... it wasn't forgotten. He was aware the beauty goes in his room every day... simply because he could smell coconuts on his bed sheets... it drove him mad with wanting.

He took his car keys and opened the door... he stopped abruptly when he closed his room door and turned to face the hallway and the beauty was walking towards him looking somewhere at the floor. Tyki noticed that the devil had rather tight black jeans and a perfect little white sleeveless shirt hugging the lithe body tightly...

He remained motionless when the creature looked up and saw him... the beauty stopped in his tracks but then restarted walking looking right in his eyes. Tyki pressed his back against the wall and watched... he missed that little beast way too much... he couldn't even explain the feeling he had in his chest... when the creature was two steps away from him ready to pass him he reached out his arm and grabbed the thin wrist pulling Devitto close... he loved the gasp and the blush creeping on the pale cheeks as the beauty's hands laid on his chest to keep their bodies in safe distance it would seem.

"Was the earl saying the truth? Did you really said that you would like to spend some time with me?"

The beauty was most probably shocked about the closeness and about Tyki's arm that was around the slim waist because the beauty seemed unable to talk... Tyki smiled when the beauty nodded not looking up to meet his eyes... the golden eyes were on his neck...

"I guess I will have to free the Saturday for you then..." Tyki said in whisper not sure why... the golden eyes snapped up to him and he held his own eyes on the beautiful ones.

"And Devitto..." he started and barely resisted to stroke the red cheek with his hand... instead he put his arm on the thin shoulder lightly his fingers entangled in the lilac hair and he watched the already red cheeks flare up for him... he played with the soft locks between his fingers.

"Regardless I will or I won't free the Saturday remember that you have to sneak in my room to have that drink with me..." he realised his voice was... seducing... but after all he was seducing... and as much as he could see the little creature realised it... he saw the beauty swallow hard and he saw the golden eyes move to his lips that's when Devitto licked his lower lip nervously making a jibe of electricity go through him.

"Behave..." he breathed out before he walked off leaving the beauty in the hallway.

Devitto was watching the man leave with his eyes half lidded... there was no doubt... Tyki Mikk was seducing him... Tyki Mikk wanted him... Devitto was crazed... he couldn't believe it... he simply couldn't believe it...

But Tyki's actions proved it... you don't just go and pull someone so damn close to you and you don't breathe on their lips making them crazy if you don't have sexual intentions and Devitto himself had those intentions when it came to that man...

He went in his room wishing he could go to bed and wake up at Saturday... he went for the shower and when he came out he pulled his simple black jeans on and a simply black vest that revealed his pale shoulders and thin arms, he wanted to go for a walk because dear god the earl had a gorgeous park surrounding the house and it was simply Devitto's favourite place in the house right after Tyki's bedroom.

He didn't get to the park though when he was down in the living hall he saw the corpulent earl rush to the front door huffing and puffing and he didn't recall seeing the earl so distressed ever.

When the earl looked back he motioned for Devitto and Devitto run to the man slightly worried.

"Come Devitto... to my car... its Tyki he's in the hospital..."

Devitto's heart stopped and he felt a cold wave wash over him...

"What happened?" he nearly shouted when he and the earl was rushing for the car.

"They didn't explain they just said Tyki had collapsed and taken into the hospital..."

Devitto felt like crying as he jumped in the car and fastened his seat belt and then chewed on his nails as the earl was speeding to the nearby hospital.

When they finally arrived Devitto was nearly insane and he had chewed off all his nails, they rushed for the information stand and the nurse kindly said them that Tyki Mikk is in the sixth room and that Tyki Mikk had apparently collapsed because of exhaustion... the earl started to ask questions but Devitto used the moment and sneaked for the sixth room.

He opened the door with shaking fingers and his golden eyes widened and then went half lidded seeing the man laying there with the beautiful eyes closed and the jacket taken off and the shirt half undone exposing the toned trim chest... a hospital bed sheet was spread on the gorgeous man and Tyki's curly hair was laying on the pillow and cascaded around the too pale face. Devitto walked close to the bed and instead of sitting in the visitors chair he sat on the edge of the bed turning so he would face the man.

He laid his hand on the half naked shoulder feeling the heat coming from that sexy body. Tyki's golden eyes opened weakly and Devitto shivered when the man smiled faintly. "This dream is better than the previous..." Tyki murmured and Devitto felt like chuckling. He squeezed the shoulder under his hand.

"Tyki Mikk... you work too much..." and then Tyki's golden eyes opened wider and Devitto was sure Tyki really thought he was dreaming earlier he could see the surprise in the dark golden eyes about the fact that Devitto was actually there. Devitto shivered when Tyki's hand laid on his upper leg, just resting there.

"How did you get here, little beast?"

"I'm with the earl Tyki... he'll be here any minute, he's just talking with the nurse... I decided to check on you... you're not gonna die eh?" Devitto asked smiling faintly...

"Eventually..." Tyki said and smirked, Devitto didn't like that remark one bit even if he knew it's the truth.

"Can I do anything for you?" he wanted to help... somehow... anyhow... the man just had to name it!

"Actually I'm ready to get up and leave except that the nurses keep pushing me back on the bed saying I'm too fucking weak!"

Devitto stared... Tyki rarely swore... he was rather shocked, he even snickered because the man demanded from him not to be rude. And the man apparently noticed his surprise Devitto watched the sensual lips curl up.

"I'm allowed to swear..." Tyki said and Devitto was sure Tyki didn't notice his hand move higher up on his leg... Devitto noticed though... he also noticed the very same hand move slightly inwards... to his inner thigh... he liked the touch but this was not the time.

"You don't look very good..."

Tyki grinned and Devitto melted, the man did look good despite everything... he heard earls voice just outside of the door and he realised the earl is about to come in... he removed his hand from the man's shoulder but Tyki's hand stayed on his thigh...

"T-Tyki... your hand..." he choked out and then he actually saw the man's cheeks get pinkish as Tyki snapped his hand away but before the man could figure out what to say the door banged open and Devitto flinching jumped up from the bed scooting back and pressing himself against a wall with his back.

The earl however looked pissed off and Devitto saw Tyki scowl when the large man hovered over him and poked the fleshy finger in Tyki's chest roughly.

"How many times I warned you, you silly idiot Do you want your old man get a heart attack from worry... you want to kill your old man?" the earl was hissing in Tyki's face and Tyki was shaking the head in denial all through. Devitto smiled... the earl really loved Tyki and Tyki loved the earl that much Devitto could tell. As soon as the sex god opened his mouth to say something earl's finger stopped the man by pressing in the broad chest harshly making Tyki grunt.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good if you don't rest good all the remaining week I personally will get you fired! I'm serious Tyki..." Devitto raised his eyebrows... the earl was serious he could tell and Tyki apparently could tell too he heard the man gasp and the earl took a water glass from the table nearly spilling it over Tyki."Now drink the damn water!" the earl finished and Devitto covered his mouth not to show his amusement when Tyki took the glass and drunk it all down like an obedient son. Devitto himself felt good now... first he realised that Tyki's health is not really in danger and second he now knew he will be able to see the man a bit more during the next days.

"Now Devitto will keep your company till I arrange everything so you can come home with us!" the earl cooed out as if he never had the anger fit and Devitto hearing that went closer to the lying man and when the door closed behind the earl he sat back down on the bed... simply because he wanted to be closer and if Tyki wouldn't like it he was sure the man would let him know and if the man would hate it he would punish him... Devitto would win in any case... that why his moves were so sure... he put his hand on Tyki's...

"He's worried..." Devitto stated and saw Tyki smile faintly, Devitto shivered when Tyki moved his hand, their fingers entangled and Devitto didn't even try to hide his smile...

"Are you worried?" Tyki asked and Devitto shook his head in denial.

"Not anymore..."

After that they went silent and Devitto couldn't help but notice Tyki's sharp eyes move over him and their entangled fingers... he didn't move, he himself was watching Tyki and he thought the look in his eyes are pretty much the same...

And then Tyki closed his eyes and Devitto watched the man's lips curl in a smile.

"Say Devitto... what would you like as a present?"

Devitto bit his lower lip glad that Tyki kept his eyes closed and couldn't see it, he wanted Tyki for his birthday as a present... as stupid as it sounded...

"Nothing..." he choked out and saw the smile turn into a grin.

"I warned you not to lie to me..."

Devitto gasped... that's right... the man was not only perfect he could also tell when Devitto was lying...

"Yeah you did... but seeing you all weak and unable to punish me I thought I give it a try..."

Tyki chuckled and opened the beautiful eyes, Devitto liked the sparks dancing in those eyes... and he liked the look Tyki was giving him... a naughty one.

"Mh believe me, I would have enough energy for that..."

Devitto smiled and looked down looking at his own thumb play over Tyki's... he didn't know when he had started that action but seeing Tyki's thumb do the same he didn't stop.

He nearly fell off the bed when the door banged open again... he snapped his hand away from Tyki's and he realised that just because he was hiding it from the earl told Tyki that he thinks their relationship isn't...pure. but it didn't make him feel bad because Tyki snapped his own hand away pretty much in the same way and when the earl came in he saw Tyki's cheeks go pinkish.

"Okay get up, get dressed lets go... it's late already and Devitto should be sleeping because we have to go to the damn orphanage tomorrow and you worry the kid with your damn work addiction."

"Okay, okay... we both are pretty much grownups you know..."

Devitto chuckled it seemed that Tyki wanted to be the only one treating him the way he did when they met.

Devitto's eyes never left Tyki when the man was pulling on his shoes and jacket doing up his shirt buttons. And when he looked at the earl and the earl was watching him with narrowed eyes he decided to look at his nails...

When all three of them were in the car and Tyki was clearly dozing off sitting beside him, the earl had said Tyki must sit at the back because the earl didn't want to watch his face... Devitto suspected something but he shook it off.

And when Tyki's head started to bang against the window he put his hand on the man's neck pulling away from the window Tyki grunted something under the nose making Devitto smile.

But Tyki apparently was too deep in his drugged slumber and when Devitto realised that Tyki simply won't sit straight he pulled the man on himself as much as he could and sighed when Tyki's head fell on his shoulder and he felt the man's calm breathing on his neck and ear... because Tyki was taller than him of course.

"Wake him up were here..." the earl cooed in his usual bright tone and Devitto shook Tyki's shoulder gently.

"Wake up Tyki... Tyki..."

No reaction whatsoever. Devitto leaned closer till his lips nearly brushed on the man's ear.

"Tyki Mikk... wake up..." he repeated and pulled himself away when Tyki's eyes opened and the car door opened as the earl peaked in.

They were in the house when the earl suddenly stopped turning at both of them.

"Now... simple instructions for you Tyki..." the earl cooed sweetly enough for Devitto to know that there will be trouble. The earl pointed at Tyki. "Like I said before you're staying home for the rest of the week or otherwise I'm going to ground you for the rest of your life!"

The earl turned around marching off and murmuring under his nose. "I swear I'm too old for this... they act like damn kids... and he says he's a grownup..." and then the earl was gone... and Devitto was left in the large spacious living room with the object of his fantasies...

He looked at Tyki and for all he could tell the man really felt bad for making the earl worry so... Devitto thought it's cute...

When they both were out of their shoes Devitto grabbed Tyki's wrist pulling the man upstairs, he heard Tyki chuckle behind him.

"Where do you think you're taking me, little beast?"

"I'm just making sure you go straight for your room and for your bed..." he said not daring to look back at the man's expression, he stopped when they were at Tyki's room door and then he turned finding the gorgeous man smirking oddly.

Devitto didn't say anything but couldn't help a smile creep up to him, he released Tyki's wrist and turned ready to go for his room, he gasped sharply and felt his blood rush for his cheeks instantly when Tyki grabbed his wrist and then his shoulders pushing him against the wall, the blood rushed now for his groin when the man pressed all that strong body against his, he shivered biting his tongue not to moan out.

"What's that Tyki... did I do something wrong and this is a new form of punishment..." he said cursing that his voice came out a bit... weak.

Tyki smirked leaning closer, and Devitto felt himself go dizzy when the sex god pressed into him some more, he could actually feel the lean muscles on Tyki's stomach and he could feel Tyki's breath on his ear as Tyki was leaning down.

"I'm worried about the fact that you're so damn obedient and sweet..." Devitto nearly choked about those words, he gasped and tried to grasp their meaning but Tyki made it easier when he continued. "I have no reason to punish you..." Devitto shivered... ah, so that's what it meant...

He felt his body lean into Tyki's and his hands laid on Tyki's sides under the jacket fisting the white shirt. Devitto's breathing went erratic when the strong hands moved to his own sides stroking down firmly to his hips and squeezed there, there was no question about the intentions of that touch... Devitto felt his eyes go half lidded.

"Or maybe I'm being that way because you mentioned a... r-reward." That took him a lot of courage but he managed to get it out... it was the truth though. He felt the man shiver and he heard a low growl coming from the man's throat... that sound made him part his mouth to get more oxygen and his hands went to Tyki's back and then for the broad shoulders, still under the jacket... the man was warm and he wanted to feel skin...

His breathing hitched sharply when Tyki leaned down further and he felt the hot lips on his neck feathery... the touch was so light that he wasn't even sure did it happen...

"Devitto..." the man breathed right in his ear and there were no doubt this time the hot lips brushed on his ear... he was ecstatic simply because he was now sure the man had something for him...

And Tyki completely erased all his musings that maybe he is translating the man's actions wrong, when Tyki's strong hands sneaked under his vest on both his sides, the firm touch made him shiver and he moaned softly when Tyki's hands moved up feeling his skin, he heard the man's breathing get faster.

"T-Tyki..." he breathed out and his own hands stroked down Tyki's back stopping at the belt, his hands flew on the broad shoulders when the man's sneaky long fingers brushed on his nipples, he felt them go hard and when Tyki squeezed the right one between the long fingers he shivered all through barely believing the events.

"Nn Tyki...d-don't..."

"What's going on here...?"

Devitto gasped and flinched terribly hearing the earl's voice and Tyki jumped away from him instantly.

"Nothing!" Tyki said and Devitto was chewing his lower lip hoping that the dim light in the hallway prevented the earl from noticing what exactly he and Tyki was doing... hoped that the dim light is enough to hide his erection... he almost fainted when he looked down at Tyki's crotch and seeing a slight tent...

The earl came closer and Devitto felt himself start to shake like a leaf...

"Both of you get to your rooms and sleep!" was all the earl said passing them without looking properly.

Devitto glanced at his obsession before he went for his room... Tyki's eyes were telling him one thing... lust...

Devitto smirked closing the door behind himself.

Tyki was grinning to himself all through the shower the next morning... the beauty wanted him... that much was clear as the day... he didn't know when their relationship turned into such willing thing from both of them but he liked it... he was even glad that the earl forced him to stay home...

But when he was all fresh and dressed up in informal clothes the earl paid him a visit and the old man didn't look very happy... he informed Tyki that he had been too angry last night and the earl said that he and Devitto had to go to the orphanage today to fix their documents and the earl also informed him that the earl won't be adopting the beauty. Tyki's eyes went wide and he asked did Devitto refused the adopting... to which the earl shook his head smiling and told Tyki that Devitto didn't refuse, Devitto wanted to stay, the earl carried on saying that he had a reason not to adopt the beauty and that the beauty will live with them anyway because tomorrow he would turn eighteen and the little devil will be responsible for his own life... the earl had also informed Tyki that Devitto is scared of that responsibility. The earl had said that Devitto would need someone to take care of him and Tyki was sure the earl meant himself, but honestly he wanted to be the one who would take care of his beauty... but he didn't know what the little devil felt for him... after all... was it just lust?

So the rest of the day Tyki was scowling and cursing the fact that he has been left on his own and he couldn't even work because he knew that the earl was serious saying that he would get Tyki fired... the earl would do it!

The earl had warned him that they would probably be home after supper just because it was such a long drive but still Tyki was time after time watching out of the window just to find out that the earls car was still gone...

He wanted to feel that creature again... he had felt naked skin last night and he was crazed and he was horny like never before... Devitto had moaned softly last night when Tyki had touched the little creature... had pressed the beauty in the wall and that single 'nn' sound had driven him crazy making him hard...

If they don't be careful then the earl will understand, they almost gave themselves away last night... and Tyki had no idea what the earl would do... he wasn't sure the earl would kick Devitto out because it really seemed that the old man liked the little devil.

When the earl's car finally arrived Tyki was watching through the window the large man get out of the car and then the passenger door opened and the beauty got out. Tyki's lips curled in a smile watching the little devil stretch as if to reach the heaven... Tyki was licking his lips... the little devils body simply turned him on even when there was such a distance and Devitto was at fault too for being so perfect and for wearing so damn tight clothes. Devitto was dressed in skin tight black jeans once more and a golden little shirt... Tyki thought it simply looks too perfect... too good...

Tyki's eyes followed as the devil helped the earl get packages out of the car trunk and he wondered what were in there... maybe some stuff for the little devil... because from today the little devil was going to stay... Tyki realised that Devitto now will be able to leave whenever he would so desire... he hoped the creature wouldn't...

When he heard voices in the living room downstairs he walked out of his room hoping that it won't be obvious that he was waiting for the beauty's return... it was late already and he cursed the fact that the day was wasted and he wasn't able to touch the little devil even once.

"Did everything go as planned?" he asked smirking when the little devil jumped hearing his voice and the earl seemed amused for the same reason... then the large old man looked at him and smiled.

"Ah Tyki good to see you're interested in something else except your work..." that annoyed him and he saw the beauty look away clearly trying to suppress a grin.

"Everything did go as planned and Devitto now is a free young man and I already told him that even if there's no paper to prove it he is like a son to me..." the earl murmured putting the bags on the table and picking up a glass pouring his evening share of whiskey in it. "Which doesn't mean that you're brothers though..." the earl added and Tyki was mildly taken aback... now why would the earl say that? He saw Devitt stare at the old man oddly, Tyki decided to let it slip.

"I'm so tired I could pass out..." the earl said as he sat down on the couch huffing and puffing, Tyki watched Devitto going for the kitchen... he could see it from his seat he took in the living room, his golden eyes watched the devil pour water in the glass and then sip it, he was sure that Devitto isn't aware Tyki can see the devil when the creature closed his eyes and leaned over the sink... Tyki frowned... what was the matter with the devil?

"What's wrong with the li-... Devitto?" Tyki whispered and hoped the earl didn't notice how he almost said 'little beast'.

The earl turned his head enough to see the little creature in the kitchen, the earl smirked making Tyki think the question was unnecessary.

"Well Tyki Mikk if you ask me that _little_ one doesn't want to be eighteen... you know he is not a kid... he definitely is not a kid anymore but still he wants and needs someone to... _rule _him... not like a parent though..."

Tyki stared... it was all he could do... stare... the earl dismissed him with a wave of the large hand."Don't look at me like that... there are those kind of people who simply loves and needs to be... dominated."

Tyki swallowed hard... and he wished he had a whiskey glass in his hand as well... thank god the little devil saved him coming back from the kitchen, he couldn't look at the creature... the earl was right and that was what Tyki wanted to do in the first place... he wanted to dominate the little creature... not only when it came to bed... and Devitto apparently noticed the awkward silence even though the earl was smiling sweetly.

"Did I interrupt...?" the beauty asked quietly and Tyki simply shook his head without looking.

"No, no son... you didn't... come sit down..."

Tyki raised his head and watched Devitto sit down across from him... he groaned inwardly when the little _devil_ slid down on the couch and the slender legs parted slightly... the thin hands laid in Devitto's lap and the pretty face was looking at the earl even though for a mere second the beauty glanced at his side and that second was enough for the beautiful golden eyes to slide all over him.

As soon as the earl was about to say something the cell phone went off in the large mans pockets, Tyki's eyes followed each move as the old man started a conversation with some business partner... Tyki's eyes moved to the beauty just to find him look straight back... Devitto's lip corner curled up and Tyki felt his own lip corner do the same.

Tyki's eyes unwillingly snapped back to the earl as the large man stood up face angered. "No it can't wait I wouldn't have said its urgent if it could wait what is the problem with..." the earls voice trailed off as the man went into his office slamming the door shut behind himself, Tyki could hear the earl raise his voice further and he smirked as he looked back to his sexual object.

Tyki not sure is he doing the right thing outstretched his arms as if welcoming Devitto in an embrace, he saw the pale cheeks paint crimson and the beautiful golden eyes widen... Tyki felt himself shiver when the little devil smirked and got up from his couch coming to him... Tyki didn't expect it and he felt a jibe of electricity go through his spine when the little_ devil_ sat on his lap... straddling him... the thin arms around his neck and the golden eyes boring holes in his own...

He was speechless but his hands moved on their own accord as they landed on Devitto's delicate hips and he pulled the beauty closer, one of his hands travelled and entangled in the lilac hair just feeling their softness and silkiness, the beauty's cheeks were flaring and the plump lips parted...

"I think we need to talk Devitto..." Tyki breathed out not realizing he's squeezing the delicate hip and not realising he's leaning closer.

The beauty nodded as the golden eyes laid on his lips. "I think you're right..." the beauty said looking back into his eyes and Tyki gasped softly as he felt the delicate hands entangle in his curly hair and the little creature pulled him closer still till there was barely any space between their lips...

"But it can wait a bit, right?" Tyki murmured and then shivered as he closed the gap between them brushing his lips on Devitto's feathery... as soon as he did he felt the thin fingers in his hair curl and Devitto's body leaned into him making him groan as he tightened his arms around the lean form and pressed his lips firmly on the plump ones enjoying their softness... his tongue sneaked out and he licked at the lower lip demandingly.

The little devil parted the hot mouth and Tyki excited pushed his tongue in starting to explore, he groaned at the sweetness and when his tongue pushed firmly on the beauty's he heard a faint moan... it was a soft sound coming deep from the creature's throat. The next thing Tyki knew was that his hands were roaming the smaller body and their tongues were sliding against each other in a way that made his groin fill with blood tightening his jeans at the front.

Tyki groaned and the beauty moaned in their kiss when Tyki's hands grasped the delicate ass cheeks rather roughly, squeezing them and pulling the lithe body onto himself some more rocking Devitto's hips into his own their groans and moans grew in loudness when their erections rubbed together. Tyki pulled back ecstatic about the fact that Devitto was aroused... and how much he loved the sight before his eyes he couldn't describe... the beauty's usually pale cheeks red and the big golden eyes half lidded the plump lips parted and shining with their joined saliva and Devitto's breathing faster than usual... Tyki felt his own breathing heavy...

"Devitto..." he husked out never removing his hands from the fleshy globes, he squeezed again just because he loved it and he gasped sharply when the delicate hips bucked forward because of that squeeze, it made him smirk in a satisfied way... Devitto apparently decided to erase his smirk, the plump lips pressed on his and the creature opened his mouth welcoming him inside which Tyki accepted instantly sliding his tongue in the hot mouth and groaning when the delicate hips rocked into his again creating a blessed friction.

Tyki's hands tried to sneak under the jeans but it was impossible without undoing the belt so he decided to push his hands under the shirt instead... his strong hands stroked the delicate back all the way up to the shoulders and neck and then came back down to move back on the beauty's backside firmly, Tyki loved the way Devitto arched into his touches perfectly.

The fact that Devitto might not be shy at all he realised when the thin hand laid on his jean covered erection stroking firmly... he gasped and a shaky moan escaped his throat.

He pulled away from the sweet lips as he needed more oxygen, he noticed himself panting and the fact that the beauty was doing the same helped, the little devil though never stopped to stroke him making his hips buck up demandingly.

He was near fainting when Devitto's lips brushed on his ear and the hot tongue pushed in his earlobe teasingly.

"Big..." the devil breathed out and squeezed Tyki's erection...

Tyki gasped... no, the little devil was no shy... his erection throbbed in the jeans and under that small hand as his hips bucked up again and when the hot tongue pushed in his ear again he groaned... it made him want to feel that tongue somewhere else... he was excited beyond reasoning and even though he realised they are in the living room and earl will come back any minute he couldn't bring himself even as much as remind the little devil that this was not the place and time...

The fact that Devitto might not be shy at all was confirmed with the beauty's next words...

"Do you think it's gonna fit in my mouth?"

Tyki was growling as he grabbed the perfect ass hard and brushing the thin hand away from his rock hard arousal he grinded Devitto's hips into his with force, satisfied when it earned him a loud moan, Tyki then pulled the lilac hair on the back of beauty's head and bit on the swan like neck.

"Naughty Devitto..." he breathed out as he sucked the skin he had bitten and all the beauty did was clutched at his broad shoulders and moaned softly.

"Yes... yes... fine... yes... I'll call you tomorrow... yes... fine..." the earl was nearly shouting in his office apparently to the person on the other side... Tyki gasped and pulled back from the soft neck, he was still dazed when the little beauty jumped off of him and he shivered wanting to groan at the sudden contact loss, that little body felt way too good. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his lap hiding his...'problem' he smirked at the devil when that took a cushion putting it in his lap to hide the same 'problem'... Devitto smirked back breathing heavily, Tyki groaned rather loudly when the little devil tossed his head back against the couch and the delicate hips bucked up slightly for the last time... the sight almost made him come... he wanted to see the devil in pleasure... greater pleasure... intense pleasure...

Tyki was still breathing hard when the earl's office opened and the big man came back in the living room huffing and puffing...

"Ah good you both are still here..." the earl commented and since Tyki was still rock hard he barely looked at the man just nodding his head and hoping that the dim light is enough to hide his and Devitto's red cheeks... and kiss swollen lips.

The earl was smirking... Tyki didn't see it because he refused to look at the old man in his state but he could hear the smirk in the old man's voice.

"Were leaving early in the morning..." the earl said and then Tyki snapped his head up to the old man.

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

The earl raised his eyebrows looking at Tyki and Tyki cursed himself for looking at the man and showing his damn red cheeks... he could feel them burning, when he dared to look at the little devil across from him he almost chuckled as the beauty was looking at the wall intently... the wall was absolutely empty... Tyki though that the devil could at least look at the other wall because on that one there were actually paintings.

"Well leaving for the city of course... you and me we're going to make sure Devitto enjoys the day fully aren't we?" the earl asked and Tyki couldn't help but hear mischief in earls voice... he was rather sure his old man noticed something... and if it was true then the earl took it calmly...

"Yes... we will..." Tyki agreed thinking more that his part to make Devitto enjoy the day might come in the late evening... when he would make sure he and Devitto are alone... naked... sweaty... moaning... hot and bothered.

"Great... now how about you and me enjoy some whiskey and chess?" the earl asked and Tyki groaned... nodding his head anyway... then the earl looked at Devitto and smiled sweetly. "Maybe its better if you go and rest Devitto it has been a hard day for you..."

Tyki's eyes followed the beauty when the creature stood up rather lamely and nodded to the earl... before the little devil left he turned and the golden beautiful eyes were sparkling as the beauty gave him a naughty smirk... Tyki feeling a jibe of electricity go through him did all in his power to keep his face straight succeeding somewhat.

It was late... it was his birthday... the earl was driving back to their house and Devitto was honestly passing out... his head fell back and he felt his eyes droop. The day had been great... they had been nearly everywhere where they though it's possible to get some fun... Devitto had enjoyed everything mostly because Tyki was with him... Devitto grinned remembering him and Tyki in the attraction park where they had stormed through nearly everything leaving the earl behind to catch his breath... Tyki had forced Devitto to take a ride in an awfully large roller coaster and Devitto had nearly bitten off his lips not to squeal like a girl and he also drew blood on Tyki's wrist when he clutched at it furiously... Tyki had also pulled him behind a tent where the sex god had kissed him senseless making him dizzier that the roller coaster had... but in a good way of course.

They had had breakfast dinner and supper in different places and all of them were fancy and just nice even if Devitto wasn't used to such things... Devitto also noticed that the earl wasn't paying for anything... Tyki was... it seemed weird but he shrugged it off.

Devitto grinned again recalling Tyki insisting him to try and throw all the puff balls in the jar to get a fluffy toy... Devitto had giggled pretty much like a kid when he actually threw them all in the jar and then he heard Tyki chuckle when the man hosting the attraction pressed a fluffy toy in his hands... the toy was a devil with two horns and a tale... with golden eyes... when Devitto had asked what's so funny the sex god pointed for the toy in his hands and said that it's a funny coincidence because the man was calling him little devil in his thoughts... Devitto had smirked and stuck his tongue out at the gorgeous man.

The day had been great and he would never forget it but he was so exhausted as they were rushing down the highway, he felt himself drift to sleep and he smiled when Tyki who was sitting beside him on the back seat and this time it wasn't because the earl had said so... Tyki had gotten in the back himself without a word, pulled him down so his head was in the man's lap, Devitto was tempted to smirk but the exhaustion took over and he let the sleep take him over...

Tyki had to carry the beauty back to the house where the earl stopped him in the living room and wished _them_ a good night... even though the beauty was asleep. Tyki's eyes narrowed and then he saw the earl smirk.

"Don't you have better things to do than to glare at me Tyki Mikk?"

Yes, Tyki was rather shocked... he just stood there with the limp creature in his arms bridal style and stared at the old man who now grinned mischievously.

"Told you I have a reason not to adopt him... didn't want you to become 'brothers'..." the earl said and Tyki gasped but the earl kindly took his leave disappearing in his office...

Well... Tyki dumbly smiling moved for the stairs, the fact that Devitto's arm was hanging limply down said that the little creature was sleeping rather deeply, nonetheless Tyki was carrying the creature for his room where he put the limp body on the double bed, when that was done Tyki moved for his table, with his back on the beauty as he was pouring whiskey in two glasses.

"You better wake up Devitto...we have things to discuss..." he whispered and smirked when he heard Devitto shuffle on the bed, when he turned holding two glasses the devil was sitting up pressing his back against the bedpost and rubbing the make-up dusted eyelids.

He saw the beauty blush when he sat on the bed close to the creature facing him but when he passed the glass to Devitto the beauty took it without hesitation and the golden beautiful eyes moved to his...

Tyki was watching as the beauty sipped the drink... winced... swallowed and then put the glass on the night table, Tyki's eyes sparkled up when the little devil kneeled up and once more crawled onto his lap leaving him mildly shocked.

"are you really up to _talking_ Tyki Mikk...?" the beauty asked and Tyki groaned when Devitto's hot lips pressed on his neck starting to nibble at it, his hand moved on the beauty's back... well, he won't be able to talk sense with those lips on him and the delicate body on his lap, that's for sure...

When the beauty was gently sucking on his neck he put his glass on the night table next to Devitto's and his strong hands stroked beauty's sides sliding into the lilac hair at the back and pulled the little devils lips away from his neck crushing his lips on Devitto's with force, he pushed his tongue in the hot mouth groaning out his lust... and the lust was there... it had been there from the very beginning and he didn't want to do a thing to extinguish that flame...

He felt Devitto's hands roam his back as their tongues kept playing with each other and soft moans escaped the little devil making him hard and so very needy.

"I've been dying to hold you like this... to be so close... Devitto..." Tyki confessed and dived in the beauty's neck sucking and biting on it gently yet in a way possessively.

"Tyki...nhh..." the beauty breathed out and Tyki's eyebrows raised up when the little devil pulled his shirt up to his neck and then over the head leaving him half naked.

"Impatient aren't you?" he commented only pleased about it. he returned the favour and started to undo Devitto's shirt buttons leaning down and kissing the skin he revealed, the beauty's breathing hitched when he pulled the fabric to the sides and the beauty shrugged out of it, Tyki's golden eyes glued on the pale delicate chest, growling he leaned downwards taking one of the hardened nubs between his teeth and pulled on it gently.

"Nn Tyki..." Devitto gasped out and Tyki grinned against the rosy nipple when the beauty's fingers entangled in his hair pulling him closer.

Giving the same attention to the other hard bud he dived in the soft silky neck, Tyki himself was impatient as well and he was hard...too hard for his liking... he wanted to take it slow and all through...

He collided his lips with the devils and groaned in the kiss when the delicate hips bucked forward grinding their erections together hard.

He was breathing heavily and he knew he won't be able to take it even half slow, he almost felt disappointed with himself, but then again it was all Devitto's fault for being so damn sexy...

"Lay down Tyki..." Devitto breathed in his ear and pushed with the thin hands on his shoulders firmly, he groaned about Devitto's husky sexy voice and did as told.

And then he felt his body shake in anticipation when he was looking up to the little devil sitting on his hips he couldn't help but grab on the delicate hips imagining the devil riding him... he smirked himself when the beauty smirked as if reading exactly what Tyki had just imagined. And when the little _devil_ wriggled his ass on his hips playfully Tyki clenched his jaw not to mewl and not to simply rape the beauty right then.

"Devitto... you keep teasing me like that and ill make you scream for me..."

His voice raspy and filled with need he saw the devil bite on the lower lip and wriggle his ass again.

"I guess ill tease you a bit more then..."

Tyki could only gasp and his hands on the delicate hips were probably hurting as Tyki was trying his best to keep his manly pride and stop the creature from wriggling that perfect ass on him and cause him to cum in his jeans.

The devil apparently took mercy and Tyki with lust hazed eyes watched the devil slide on the floor on his knees between his legs...

'Oh dear...' was all what Tyki thought in that moment as the beauty undid his belt and jeans quickly not looking up to him. He lifted his hips up and gasped when the beauty chose to pull his jeans off along with his boxers. His breathing betrayed him completely coming in gasps when the beauty traced a delicate finger from the base to the very top of his proudly standing erection.

"Mhh... Tyki... you're looking rather impatient..." the beauty breathed right on his twitching arousal making him groan.

_Little devil!_

"Devitto... you're earning yourself a...ahh... punishment..." he choked out and then growled loudly as the beauty's pink tongue sneaked out flicking over his tip teasingly sending waves of pleasure through him making him squirm on the bed.

Tyki's hands flew into the lilac hair grabbing them roughly when the little devil took the tip in the hot mouth sucking gently as if to taste him... he resisted to throw his head back and simply groaned watching the plump lips wrap around him, he kept his hands still just holding on to the lilac hair even though it wasn't all that easy as he really, really wanted to push the beauty on himself fully.

Panting and gasping for air he watched the devil pull back rolling the pink tongue all around the tip and then dipped it in the slit causing another session of squirming from Tyki...

The next thing Tyki knew he was moaning rather loudly as the beauty took him as deep as he apparently could wrapping the delicate fingers around the remaining length, the beauty stated to bob the head and suck him... not very gently... Tyki loved it and he loved the sight, Devitto's fierce blush, the black eyelashes fluttering on those cheeks... the plump lips stretching around his length and the pale hand on his hip keeping him in place.

His hips were bucking up constantly even if he tried to stop it... the sounds coming from him weren't all that dignified but he kindly decided to ignore it as the beauty took him deeper sucking hard and then... looked up to him.

The big golden eyes lusty... Tyki was almost coming seeing the devil with his cock in the hot mouth look up to him looking absolutely like He loves it to the bone.

The devil swallowed on his length making Tyki mewl loudly and his hands in the lilac hair jerked pushing Devitto down, he stopped himself and pulled the devil away trying to get himself away from the oh so near peak.

"Ah Devitto, you're naughty..." he gasped out barely breathing as he pulled the beauty up by the arms, Devitto though looked a bit ashamed by his own 'job' the golden eyes barely looked at him, Tyki smiled as he pulled Devitto on his hips to straddle him once more, he brushed his lips on the devils and then engaged the beauty in a fierce scorching kiss roaming his tongue in the hot mouth and tasting himself, which turned him on more because... well... because it was him in that heavenly mouth.

While still in the kiss he lied down and rolled them around causing his beauty to gasp in the kiss when his weight laid on Devitto's... when his hips pressed on the delicate ones and then grinded he earned himself a rather loud moan.

Pulling back and taking in beauty's half lidded eyes and heavy breathing he kicked off his jeans and his fingers laid on Devitto's belt undoing it while he looked in the golden eyes as if asking if it's really okay...

Tyki kept his satisfied smirk inside when the beauty wrapped the thin arms around his neck and the delicate hips bucked up greedily urging him on... well that was okay, he was greedy himself.

Lavishing hot open mouthed kisses on beauty's jaw line and moving to the delicate collar bone he managed to pull the skin tight jeans and boxers down to Devitto's knees getting himself on the side, he huffed and groaned when it seemed rather impossible to get that fabric off without parting from the luxurious skin.

Pulling back he ripped the jeans off along with the boxers, Devitto's hands flew to cover himself up which made Tyki grab the thin wrists and press them above the beautiful creatures head with one hand he looked down and shivered... Devitto was so damn beautiful... so delicate... the skin tone so pale... the pubic hair so black and the hard erection so needy... Tyki smirked, down there the beauty wasn't all that delicate... then Devitto groaned and squirmed, Tyki licked his lips when the pale hips bucked up and the hard arousal produced shiny drops of pre-come. Tyki's eyes however wondered to the slender legs and the creamy hips... he was shaking all over now.

"Tyki..." Devitto breathed out and he looked at the beauty's face pressing his body firmly against the smaller one enjoying the soft moan it earned him.

"W-whether its punishment or r-reward... I want it now Tyki!" the beauty finished and Tyki groaned when the beauty pulled him down with the small hands in his hair and pressed their hot mouths together in a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

When their lips parted Tyki smiling about Devitto's needy state slid down the lean body he spread the pale legs wide seeing Devitto's cheeks flare up anew.

"I'll combine it all, Devitto..." he murmured leaning down and taking the angry red erections tip in his mouth sucking on it gently to get the taste.

"Ahh Tyki... nhh..." the beauty moaned loudly and the delicate fingers entangled in his curly locks.

Tyki loving the sounds and loving the way the beauty's hips jerked up lowered his mouth on the arousal and started to bob his head taking more and more flesh in his mouth with each time earning himself louder and louder moans. Devitto's hips were now bucking up harshly as Tyki was sucking rather roughly and taking the hard organ in his mouth fully.

And since he was ready he pulled the tube of lube from under the pillow where he had put it in the morning, he uncapped it never stopping to pleasure the loudly moaning and arching beauty who was now doing his best to pull out Tyki's hair trying to get the hard erection in his throat it would seem, not that he minded. He coated his fingers all through and when they were slick he grabbed on Devitto's thigh and spread the slender legs some more sucking harder still, he then pulled back slightly keeping only the head in his mouth, his fingers sneaked to the little wrinkled hole under the soft sacks... he shivered at the feeling and the beauty even managed to lift his head and look at Tyki questioningly instantly blushing crimson, Tyki smirked whether that blush was for the fact that Tyki still had the hard erection in his mouth or for the fact that his fingers were massaging the little opening in firm circles he didn't know but he assumed it must be it all together.

"Ngha..." it was between a moan and a whimper when Tyki pushed his finger in to the first knuckle and wriggled it around he himself shivered his finger was squeezed by the tight walls deliciously, he rolled his tongue all over the tip of the beauty's hardness and using the moment when the beauty was arching beautifully off the bed his finger moved all the way in.

He wriggled it and blessed the lube as the beauty seemed more concentrated on Tyki's mouth now trying to push himself deep again by bucking the hips up, Tyki grinning inwardly let the devil push all of the hard length in his mouth but at the same time he added his second finger pushing it all the way in along with the first one.

"Ghaa... fuck!" the beauty half moaned half growled and kept his hips lifted up from the bed not to lose the hot mouth around him while Tyki wriggled his fingers deeply.

When Devitto's hips fell back on the bed Tyki could hear the beauty gasping for air and he could feel that despite his fingers the beauty is about to come the pre-come was flowing in his mouth nicely and the beauty's lean form was shaking and squirming under him deliciously, he heard low moans and soft mewls as he thrust his fingers in rather hard now and kept sucking on the tip of the erection lightly now...

"Tyki..."

Tyki groaned... Devitto sounded so good... so needy so lusty... he realised that he's not letting the beauty come and he realised that he himself will come never getting to the good part if he drags this. He added the third finger pleased when it didn't earn him a painful whimper but a low groan as the delicate ass pushed back on him...

And when he had thrust his fingers in the tight heat for a while and had teased the hard arousal with gentle licks and sudden hard sucks, he felt the tight walls become a bit more relaxed letting him to start and push his fingers deeply and rather fast... Devitto started to moan loudly making it all so much better, Devitto's hands now fisted the sheets at the sides and Tyki moaned taking the hard erection in his mouth fully when the beauty lifted the slender legs putting them on his broad shoulders digging the heels in his back... this allowed him to push his fingers in deeply and wriggle them.

"Nyaaa Tyki! Ahhh..." Devitto almost screamed and Tyki swallowing rather hard smirked as best as he could when the hot liquid filled his mouth, he had hit the sweet spot and that had instantly set off the perfect creature, he groaned lustfully when the beauty wriggled the little ass on his fingers roughly riding out his orgasm...

Tyki noted that the beauty came beautifully, he stilled his fingers and pulled back his mouth licking the white creamy liquid up tasting his beauty. Devitto kept moaning softly and the legs went limp around his neck falling back on the bed, Tyki pushed himself up a bit and watched the beautiful flushed face as the beauty gasped for air with the pale chest falling and rising without any rhythm.

The golden eyes opened in slits and when the beauty outstretched the thin arms as if to welcome him in embrace he moved up at once keeping his fingers still and buried in the heat.

Devitto pulled him in a kiss... Tyki shivered at the gentleness of that kiss, the beauty seemed almost... tired... it made him smirk and it made him jerk his fingers just the right way brushing them on the sweet spot and then enjoy the way the beauty shuddered all through and jerked violently, Devitto's mouth pulled away from his lips and a shocked loud moan escaped.

"Tyki!" the beauty moaned loudly when Tyki repeated the action, he moaned himself when Devitto's hips wriggled and the slender legs moved higher against his sides pressing on his sides suggestively he could feel the beauty is getting hard instantaneously.

When he pushed his fingers in hard and roughly the beauty clutched at his shoulders, pressing the parted plump lips against his temple as the beauty's head lifted up from the bed. The beauty was mewling loudly and then Tyki felt the delicate fingers on his face and when he opened his eyes not remembering when he closed them the beauty was looking in his eyes cupping his face and then the perfect creature kissed his jaw line softly and hungrily.

"Tyki... mhh... Tyki I want you... Tyki, fuck me!"

The fingers were removed instantly and Tyki was looking at his beauty closely as he used the same wet hand of his to lube himself up and spread his pre-come over himself he aligned himself with the prepared hole and when his hand went to the bed besides beauty's head he felt the slender legs wrap around his hips pulling him in hard.

"Devitto..." he groaned out unable to stop once his tip pressed in the tight heat he kept pushing himself in slowly and steady hearing Devitto moan lowly and feeling Devitto's fingernails dig in his shoulders holding on to him firmly at the same time... Tyki blessed his self control when he resisted the peak wanting to take him over right then when the beauty arched into him perfectly pushing back on him and helping him to go in all the way, his breathing restarted coming in gasps when he was sheathed and kept himself still... so very still... his eyes closed now... the feeling was a bliss...

He did his best to help the beauty relax by pressing soft wet kisses on the beauty's jaw line and then the parted lips.

"Tyki..." the beauty mumbled out and then Tyki gasped and mewled when the beauty tensed his lower muscles sinfully tightly around his shaft it made his hips jerk forward involuntary and he pulled himself up on his arms when he heard a low moan from the beauty, he smirked seeing Devitto's cheeks deliciously red once more and the beauty was watching him with the big eyes in slits... Tyki apparently had prepared good enough for the beauty not to be in pain.

He pulled himself out leaving only the very tip inside before he pushed himself back slowly grabbing for support on the creamy hip.

Tyki kept it on for a good while and the beauty seemed enjoying it, the small hands were roaming his chest with the golden eyes following the moves.

Tyki was dying to roughen this up... he was groaning and growling at the feeling but god how he wanted to pound in... and he could tell the beauty wanted the same judging from the delicate hips bucking up trying to get him deeper... till the beauty apparently couldn't take it anymore, Tyki swallowed his satisfied smirk when Devitto wrapped his arms around his neck breathing in his ear heavily and the slender legs around his hips pulled him in hard while Devitto bucked up moaning loudly.

"Nhh Tyki... stop teasing me... show me what you've got!"

Nice... _little devil!_

Growling he pushed himself up on his arms and then kneeled up the beauty's hands fisted the sheets now as Tyki's hands grabbed the creamy hips in a steel grip, he pushed the legs on his arms lifting the little ass off from the bed... he will show the little devil... Tyki smirked as he slammed in hard and pulled the beauty on himself by the creamy hips.

"Ahh... nnnhaa ah god... Tyki!" Devitto screamed for Tyki's pleasure and since Tyki was dead sure he hit the right spot he kept the delicate hips firmly and rocked his hips into the devil roughly enjoying the loud desperate mewl it earned him, Devitto was trying to wriggle his ass as best as he could and Tyki could see Devitto's cheeks flare up murderously as the golden eyes opened and saw him looking down at their joining point.

Tyki was ecstatic... he slammed in hard again earning himself another loud scream and then loud mewls, he set a rough and fast pace hitting the blessed spot with each fierce thrust and it didn't take long for Tyki to see his beauty with the beautiful eyes closed and rolled in the back of the head mewling nonstop and arching for him perfectly. The sight under him was perfection...

He pushed Devitto's legs on his shoulders and leaned down supporting his weight on the bed by Devitto's sides the new angle earned him screams at first and then Devitto seemed unable to scream any more as Tyki carried on with his nearly brutal onslaught to the beauty's sweet spot, Devitto resumed to loud mewls and the beautiful eyes opened just to look unfocussed as the beauty drooled down his cheek with the pretty flushed face dazed, the delicate body jerking with Tyki's now slower yet harder thrusts.

Tyki breathless and close to his peak released Devitto's legs, they wrapped around his hips and now when Devitto could he bucked the delicate hips up each time Tyki drove himself in hard.

"Devitto..." Tyki panted out licking the drool up from the angry red cheek he caught Devitto's lower lip between his lips and sucked on it hard grabbing the beauty's leaking shaft and starting to pump it.

"Tyki mmhh... Tyki..." Devitto's loud moans set Tyki off... or maybe it was Devitto's hands in his hair pulling him close... or maybe it was the way Devitto's ass wriggled on him roughly... or maybe it was the way Devitto arched and jerked as the hot liquid spilled between them... or maybe it was because Devitto was sucking on his upper lip in return...

It was all at once... his hips jerked madly as he felt himself explode deeply in the perfect creature... he groaned and growled and mewled that too all together... and when their moves and jerks stopped they went limp at the same time.

Tyki breathing heavily in the soft neck smiled his little ecstatic smile... this was ecstasy... he felt his beauty stroke his back gently and it made him find his strength as he pushed himself up and gave a soft kiss to each red cheek before he brushed his lips on the plump ones. He rolled on his side pulling his shaft out of the heat wincing at the cold feeling...

His arms wrapped around the pale shoulders pulling the beauty close as they both kept breathing heavily.

"Devitto..." he started and the beauty opened the beautiful eyes looking at him with all the warmth in the world... Tyki shivered.

"Yes Tyki Mikk?"

"Do you want to... I mean like... to _seriously _be with me?_"_

The golden eyes went wide but it was okay... of course the devil didn't think Tyki was so serious but he was... he didn't mess around for fun... that wasn't his style... if he did something he just did it... if he wanted something he just...

"By saying 'seriously' you mean like a ...couple?" Devitto mumbled out tracing the delicate fingertips on his lips feathery.

"Yeah a couple... " he confirmed getting his upper body hovering over Devitto's and he grabbed the thin wrists pressing them on the bed as he leaned down brushing his lips on the beauty's while the beauty just stared at him and gasped at the sudden restraint.

"A couple in which I'm gonna be your strict boyfriend ruling over you... dominating you... and making you happy... while you will be making me happy..." he finished and shivered when he pulled back and the beauty's eyes were somewhat misty... Tyki's eyes went wide.

"Devitto..." he nearly panicked seeing the tears forming in those big beautiful eyes. "I didn't mean to make you... cry..." he choked out but the beauty shook his head furiously and smiled.

"I'm happy..." Devitto mumbled out and Tyki exhaled sharply a smile capturing his own lips. He pressed his lips on Devitto's moulding their smiles together.

When their lips parted they stayed close breathing on each other's faces.

"What will the earl say? He will kill me for seducing you or something..." the beauty said stroking his arms gently. Tyki smiled and shook his head.

"That old pervert knows... that's why he didn't adopt you... I think... this was his plan from the very beginning... he's a tricky old man!"

Devitto smiled or more like grinned.

"I think we need a shower Tyki Mikk..."

Tyki returned the grin and then bit on the beauty's lower lip keeping it between his teeth. "Now whatever makes you think we are finished?"

And then Devitto couldn't even as much as shed his happy tears as he was busy with holding on for his dear life... he was born anew in the embrace of those strong protective arms...

And Tyki wasn't able to even as much as grasp his happiness as he was busy with showing his way of dominance and ruling... his way of loving and caring... he was resurrected...


End file.
